Out of All People
by FireHead41
Summary: KyouXYuki. Yuki has been going 'somewhere' every Thursday after school, and everytime he comes back he seems injured and weak. Kyou demands himself to find out why. Will these two enemies become closer to eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

"Um Shigure?" said Tohru politely as she stood in his office doorway.

"Yes?" the dog replied looking up from his newspaper.

"I was wondering if I could go out this weekend with Uo and Hana. It's Hana's little brother's birthday Saturday and we wanted to throw a surprise party for him."

Shigure smiled, "Of course Tohru. Whatever makes my sweet flower happy."

"Pervert," Kyou mumbled as he passed by the doorway. Tohru turned her head and glanced at Kyou's back._Kyou's off from the roof?_

"Oh Tohru–"

Said-girl quickly faced the older Sohma again, "Y-yes?"

Shigure chuckled and shook his head, "No it's nothing. But I was wondering if you know anything about Yuki and where he is tonight. Did he have an after-school meeting for student council?"

Tohru's puzzled look answered Shigure's question instantly, but she answered him anyway, "No. He said that he had to go somewhere tonight and that he won't be home until late..." Shigure nodded, "I see. Well than, why don't you start on dinner? My stomach is begging for your wonderful cooking!"

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!" the young girl yelped bowing her head quickly and dashing for the kitchen. That's when she accidently bumped into something, or rather someone and fell to the floor. Kyou blinked before he realized what just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyou!" Tohru apologized looking up into his eyes. The cat chuckled, "Your such a dope I swear." Being the caring animal that he was, he helped Tohru back to her feet and watched as she prepared the kitchen for the evening meal. Silently, he drifted into the living room and up the stairs to his favorite spot– the roof(again). As he climbed quickly up the small ladder and laid down on his back, Kyou began to ponder about someone. Someone he thought would be the last person he'd think about.

"I see you've realized there's no point in resisting my dear Yuki..."_ he_ whispered into the rat's ear. Shivers shot down Yuki's spine and throughout the rest of his body that wasn't already cold. Fear and pure agony filled his mind. He felt so helpless...

And in pain.

Lots of pain.

Too much pain.

How he wished his life just ended the moment _he_ began this torment.

"Are you coming over next week?" asked the poisonous voice as _his_ hands traveled across Yuki's naked skin, rubbing over the bite marks _he _had left unclean.

"Yes," Yuki answered soullessly. Suddenly, he felt sharp teeth dig into his neck and _him _correcting, "Yes who?"

Yuki's eyes were completely lifeless and his naked body shivered with fear, fear of _him_. Quietly as a frightened mouse, Yuki whispered, "Yes, master Akito."

Akito smiled, "That's a good boy..."

Dinner was great as always, Tohru's cooking what's better?

"Well night has come upon us and so I must turn out! Work early tomorrow, don't want to be late waking up."

"How can you be late for work when it's in your room, stupid dog?" Kyou snapped glaring at the so-called hard-working man.

"It's hard to wake up and walk all the way to my office," Shigure explained, actually pouting. Kyou rolled his eyes and got up from the table, instantly walking up the stairs, up the familiar ladder, and onto the great roof. This was the only place Kyou found peaceful and he could think about anything. But the only thing that was stuck in his mind was–

Yuki.

Why in hell was he thinking of that damn Yuki! It was seriously pissing him off.

"Che, idiot..." Kyou mumbled to himself. He gazed up at the stars as they began their appearances counting each one as they grew brighter. Something caught his eye though. There was a constellation brighter than the rest and it was shaped as a...as a rat.

"Dammit!" Kyou hollered sitting up from the slanted roof. _Why the hell are you in my head!_

"Yuki, welcome back!" said a graceful voice from below. Kyou quickly crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down, surprised to see the rat standing there. Wait, he was leaning on the wall...and was there something wrong with his right foot?

"Hello Ms. Honda..." Yuki said quite hoarsely trying to move into the home. Tohru motioned towards him, but he politely held up his hand, "It's alright. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure Yuki? Do you need my help?" Tohru asked her voice worried.

Yuki smiled wearily at his close friend, "Thank you Ms. Honda, but I'll be fine." There was a thud behind him and he looked back. Kyou stood firmly with a serious look on his face.

"Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed quite shocked, "D-did you just jump from the roof?"

"Yeah so what," the cat snorted as he walked next to Yuki's side.

"Don't talk to Ms. Honda that way, "Yuki said glaring at his enemy. Kyou glared back, _If he has the energy to argue than he should be fine! Why the hell I'm I going to help him anyway!_

"What're you doing anyway stupid cat?" Yuki questioned coldly, still eyeing the taller boy. Kyou didn't answer, he acted. Shockingly to the entire world, Kyou lifted Yuki's right arm over his shoulder and moved forward almost dragging the rat behind him.

"Kyou what're you doing!" Yuki demanded. He would fight him off, but all his energy was gone. _Damn Akito..._

"Helping you to your room," Kyou answered ignoring the stare he got from Tohru. Oddly though, she left the room and walked back into the kitchen. _Probably to clean up_, Kyou thought.

"W-why?" Yuki asked still shocked to find himself being helped to his room by his enemy.

Kyou growled, "Just shut up or I'll drop you right here!"

Yuki scowled and looked to the side as the wall slowly moved by. Kyou starred ahead thinking. Half of himself was roaring at him for even thinking about helping Yuki, and the other half was just sitting there in silence. _Damn rat, this will be the last time on Earth that I'll help you!_

"Kyou my room...you passed it..." Yuki muttered glancing over at the orange-haired boy.

"Wha-what!" he yelled jerking sharply back around. Yuki gasped as his right foot slammed against Kyou's leg and he fell against him. He felt so weak.

"Hey, what're you–" Kyou noticed the pain in Yuki's face the instant he looked down at him, "Yuki! Hey, you okay?"

"Heheh...just fine..." Yuki whispered. His sore body was yelling at him now. Begging him to stop and just drop right there. The pain was so overwhelming.

"No you're not!" the cat said fiercely pulling Yuki carefully back to a stand. The rat's foot still hung limply above the ground as they finally made their way into Yuki's room, and Kyou gently let the rat lay on his bed. Exhausted, Yuki closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him immediately. Kyou grunted, "Not even a thanks...you really are an ass..."

_But why did I help him..?I mean, he looked in pain. A lot of pain._ Kyou looked over at the sleeping form and let his eyes wander over his features. The new moonlight entering the room made Yuki look different. Much more different than what he sees everyday. His face was pale but it glowed bright and his form looked so peaceful. But in reality Kyou knew Yuki was in pain. And his instincts told him to find out why.

Quietly, he walked next to the bedside and looked over Yuki's foot, letting his hand lift up the end of his pants. Kyou gasped at what he saw. His entire ankle was bruised black and blue. There was a deep cut below it with dried blood still illuminating from the moonlight, and more smaller bruises below it. There was also a red scar circling around his small ankle. _Who could've done **that**?_ Kyou asked himself as he pulled Yuki's pant leg back down. Taking one last look at his sleeping face, Kyou quietly walked out of the rat's room closing the door behind him. As he walked towards the stairs, he spotted Tohru sleeping upon the kitchen table, a washcloth and dirty dishes still in her hands. He sighed and walked over to her, prying the objects from her grip and gently taking her into his strong arms. She looked just as peaceful as Yuki, except that the light came from the lamp in the room not the moonlight. And Kyou had to comment that the moonlight made Yuki seem quite the eye-catcher.

_If you see the buddha, kill the buddha_

_If you meet your father, kill your father_

_Free from everything,_

_You are bound by nothing._

_Live the live that was given to you._

My Favorite Sanzo saying.(I love this monk!)

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think. I don't want to make this story too long, but not too short. Hopefully I will finish this one if I have the encouragement too. Later chapters should be a bit longer and have more Kyou and Yuki confrontations or more.

FireHead


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

The day passed by like any other school day. Luckily, today was Friday which meant the weekend was here and Kyou didn't have to sit in school being bored to death. As he thought, Yuki didn't attend. During breakfast, Shigure announced to Tohru that Yuki was feeling ill and that he would be checked up by Hatori later that afternoon. _And when I figure out how he is, I'm asking that damn rat where he's been going these past few weeks. Not that I care..._

"Kyou, it's time to go!" Tohru called waving her hand towards him. The catalways smiled whenever Tohru was happy becauseshe made him feel better than he was allowed too. Of course, he hid those emotions way down in his heart, not once showing them.

"Yeah yeah," Kyou mumbled excusing himself from two of his buddies and joining Tohru at the school gates. After saying good-bye to Uo and Hana, the two made their way home with Tohru talking most of the time.

"Did I tell you that I'm spending the weekend over at Hana's?" the young girl asked quietly.

"Well, I did overhear you yesterday when you were in Shigure's room," Kyou answered lifting his arms over and behind his head, "Didn't you say it was someone's birthday or something?"

"Yes Megumi's, Hana's little brother."

Kyou groaned as he thought of what the kid would look like. _And I wonder what 'special' powers he's got..._

"I hope you can manage the weekend without me. I feel kind-of bad for leaving." Tohru's eyes fell to the ground causing Kyou to jump, "Why the hell would you feel bad? We've lasted weekends without you before, another one couldn't change."

"Oh..." she whispered, "Okay then."

"Eh! That wasn't meant in a bad way I swear!" _What the hell I'm I saying! I'm acting like an idiot!_

Tohru looked up at Kyou with a smile, "I know!"

The rest of the way home was laughs and jokes; Kyou joking around mostly. He had to admit that Tohru can never crack a joke. She was absolutely horrible. Course, he'll never tell her.

"We're home!" Tohru announced as she and her friend walked inside, slipping off their shoes at the doorstep. Shigure's head popped out from his office, "Welcome home you two! How was school?"

"It was great!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyou grunted and left for upstairs. Without anyone noticing, he stopped and hid at the top listening for any word on Yuki. Tohru was worried about him, so sure enough , she asked, "How's Yuki?"

"Well, Hatori says he needs a few days rest and thenhe'll be okay," Shigure explained, "But it seems that on his way home he tripped and fell causing to sprain his ankle."

"That's terrible!" Tohru gasped, her loving and caring instincts taking control of her.

Shigure chuckled at her sight, "Don't worry Tohru, Hatori fixed it up pretty good. He'll be walking on some crutches for awhile so if you can help him anytime he needs it, I'm sure he'll be grateful."

"Of course!" she answered standing tall.

Upon the top of the stairs, Kyou's eyes narrowed. _That sprain was defiantly not caused by_ _falling...that damn rat, what're you up too?_

"What're you doing?"

"GAH!" Kyou screamed jerking around to face the voice, "Don't creep up on me like that ya damn rat!"

Yuki smirked as he leaned against his two crutches, "It amazes me how easy it was to sneak up on you. You'll never beat me if you let your guard down all the time."

"I do not leave my guard down all the time!" Kyou hollered back.

Yuki ignored him from there as he hopped his way down the stairs at a very slow pace. Kyou watched his every movement until he walked down the hall and into his room. As always, he walked onto his small deck and climbed up the ladder to the roof. _Damn rat, I don't leave my guard down– well, sometimes maybe when I'm thinking hard about something...about Yuki. Gah! Screw him!_

"Kyou can I join you?"

"GAH!" the cat hollered again jumping to his feet, and facing the person frozen on the top of the ladder. It was Tohru with a blank expression written all over her face. "Why are you people sneaking up on me!"

The girl became worried, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Kyou."

After a few seconds of utter silence, Kyou sat back down, "It's okay, you didn't scare me...you startled me."

There was more silence, and silence to the kitten's ears was horrible. He looked/glared at the girl still standing at the edge of the roof and asked, "What're you doing?"

Tohru finally realized her purpose at the top of the ladder and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I was just seeing if I could talk with you..."

_Talk with me?_ Kyou asked himself. "Sure I guess, but you don't have to stand there all day you can sit over here."

"O-okay," she said finally crawling onto the roof and placing herself next to her friend.

More silence.

Kyou grew irritated, but didn't express it since it was Tohru sitting next to him. "So, what's on your mind?"

The wind suddenly started to pick up causing Tohru's brown long hair to lift from her shoulders. Her eyes fell down to the crusty surface of the roof and her smile faded away. Kyou noticed that this was a new look for her. She look frightened and worried at the same time.

"Tohru?" Kyou asked looking at her.

Just as quick as that new look got there, it was gone just as fast. "Oh, sorry!"

"Stop apologizing you dork, it's fine."

She chuckled and rubbed her thumbs together like she was nervous. When she spoke her voice was really quiet, "...Kyou?"

Said-cat met her eyes with his own, "Yeah?"

Her brown eyes were full of concern, "Are you worried about Yuki?"

Kyou was taken aback by her question and he felt like someone had just punched his gut.First of all, Yuki was his rival, completely his enemy. Second of all, why would he care?. And third of all, ...wait...did he care?

Was he worried about Yuki? These past few days surely made him act like he was.

"Uh...why would I worry about h-him? He's just a stupid rat!" Kyou answered. He felt like he was lying though. In reality, he _was_ worried about him. But why?

"I'm sorry!" Tohru yelped waving her hands in the air, "I should've never asked you that! You two are enemies, why would I evenmention that toyou in the first place? Oh!"

"Tohru it's okay, calm down!" Kyou said trying to get her arms to stop waving around. Then it happened, her fist accidently slammed into his cheek causing Kyou no pain. But, it did leave a small red mark.

Tohru blew up then.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kyou! I didn't mean to do that! I swear! Gosh I'm such a goof! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for my hand to hit you!"

"Tohru..."

"I'm so stupid I should've watched where I was waving my hands!"

"Tohru."

"I hope you can forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Kyou!"

"Tohru!"

"Gah–huh?" Tears were spilling from her eyes then and Kyou sighed. What was he going to do with this girl.

"Don't worry I'm fine, and you didn't hurt me. You probably never will since you're so weak," Kyou explained firmly grabbing her hands and placing them back onto her lap. Tohru sighed sadly, "O-okay..."

"Geeze, I didn't mean to say that you're weak weak. I meant to say that you just...are."

"..."

"Don't take it the wrong way."

Tohru nodded her head.

After the tears were gone and the wind settling down, Tohru stood up. "I guess I should be going. I need to pack for Hana's tonight."

Kyou looked up at her and smiled lightly. The girl smiled back and walked carefully towards the ladder, climbing down once she had a good gripon the small tool. But before she was out of eyes view she heard Kyou speak.

"Tohru..."

Said-girl stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

Now the concern and worried new look was expressed on Kyou's face. Tohru was shocked to see him like this.

"I am worried you know..."

Tohru cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"About Yuki...I'm worried about him."

To hear those words finally leave Kyou's mouth, Tohru felt relieved, "I am too Kyou. I promise I won't say a word to him."

Blush crept over the cat's cheeks, "Y-you better not!"

Tohru chuckled, "I promise."

* * *

"Hatori," growled Akito leaning his back against the room wall. In front of him knelt the dragon with Kureno at the back of the room. Hatori lifted his head, "Yes Akito?"

The Sohma head glared dangerously at the man, "Where did you go today? I thought I told you to stay here."

"I went to Shigure's home for Yuki. It seems he had an accident walking home from here yesterday and injured his ankle. I had care for it."

Akito's eyes narrowed at the sound of the rat's name.

**Flashback**

"_Master Akito, young master Yuki is here to see you," said one of the woman servants kneeling at the back of the door._

"_Send him in," Akito answered firmly._

_The door opened and Yuki walked in, his body already shaking and his eyes full of fear. As he should, the young Sohma kneeled in front of Akito like all the others and bowed his head. Akito smirked and gracefully walked over to the boy, lifting Yuki's chin so his innocent eyes met the evil ones._

"_Hell my dear Yuki," Akito said, "Ready for the night?"_

_All Yuki did was nod his head._

_Akito chuckled and let go of the pale skin. He walked over to the door and ordered his servant, "No one is to bother us. Keep everyone out."_

"_Yes Master Akito," the woman answered walking away from the room. Akito smiled as he turned around to look at the boy in his quarters. Yuki still kneeled, his head up but his eyes down._

"_Now now Yuki, don't look so frightened. It's only me." Akito knelt next to the boy and skimmed his fingers over the boy's two wrists. "There is no need to look so afraid unless you disobey me."_

_Yuki surprisingly looked up, "Akito–"_

_SLAP_

"_Master Akito to you," the Sohma corrected glaring at the boy. Yuki shook more but continued, "Please...d-don't do this to me anymore...I can't–"_

"_Shut up," Akito hissed, "You will listen to me and obey me. You are **mine** and I can do whatever I want with you."_

_Yuki pulled away from Akito's hands and stood up, "No!"_

"_Kureno!" Akito shouted angrily. Yuki froze at that name and quickly dashed for the door. He didn't go a foots distance before being pulled back down to the floor by his ankle. The grip was so tight it hurt him. Looking up, Yuki saw Kureno standing their like a puppet on strings._

"_Kureno..." Yuki pleaded, "D-don't–"_

"_Silence Yuki!" Akito ordered. He then looked up at Kureno, "Bind him down."_

_Kureno instantly grabbed Yuki by his wrists and hauled him over to Akito's futon. Being already weak, Yuki couldn't fight back against Kureno's strength; all he could do was plead._

"_Kureno please stop!" Yuki cried. His older cousin didn't listen to him. The rooster lifted Yuki's wrists above his head and tied them together with a piece of strong rope. Yuki then felt something cold wrap around his ankles that were spread far apart, and something sharp. He winced when he felt a piece of metal dig across the flesh of his right ankle. Kureno finished chaining Yuki's feet down and backed away, revealing a naked Akito with one long robe over his shoulders walking lustfully in his direction. Akito smirked, "You're mine Yuki...and always will be."_

**End of Flashback**

"I see," Akito answered with a wicked smile, "I hope he's doing well?"

Hatori nodded, "By keeping offhis right footfor some time it will heal quicker."

"How much time?" Akito quickly questioned.

"A few weeks," Hatori answered. Akito glared at the dragon, but then let his face become lifeless and evil as it always was. With a wave of his hand, Hatori and Kureno were excused and both left the room. Akito smiled, "That won't make Yuki stop coming to see me...he wouldn't dare disobey me."

* * *

It was late evening now at the Sohma household, and the moon had already peeked out above the trees. Kyou sat at the table watching some local news on the T.V. Shigure was in his office doing late paperwork that his editor was going to make him do unless he wants death, and Yuki was somewhere else.

"And now for the weather," announced the reporter on the television screen. The meteorologist appeared and began the news for upcoming weather. Kyou watched intently since he was hoping for no rain or storms. To his dismay, there was going to be one early tonight and late tomorrow morning._ Feh, great..._

"I'm off!" Tohru announced entering the living room with a small bag in her hand and a present wrapped in the other. Shigure walked in with Yuki following behind. Kyou looked back at her.

"I hope you have fun Tohru," said Shigure, "Do you need me to walk you there?"

Kyou was out of his seat and punching Shigure in a second, "You aren't going anywhere with her pervert."

Shigure chuckled as he rubbed the new bump on his head, "Well that's not very nice..."

"Don't even ask anymore Shigure," Yuki added glaring at the older Sohma. Tohru looked confused and asked, "But why?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes why? She's a delicate flower and must be safely delivered to other places. That's why I volunteered to take her."

"You're not going," Kyou and Yuki snapped aiming death rays at the dog.

Tohru still looked confused.

"Well since _I _can't go, why don't you escort her to Hana's house Kyou."

Kyou growled, "Wha– she can handle herself!"

Yuki eyed Kyou with anger, "How rude you stupid cat."

Kyou glared back, "Who cares!"

"I do."

"Who cares about you!"

That silenced Yuki. The rat bowed his head to Tohru and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Shigure sighed, "Just take her Kyou."

"N-no it's fine, I'll be okay by myself. Really," said Tohru with a half-smile. Kyou rolled his eyes and took the bag from her hand, "Come on, let's go." Tohru sighed and nodded. She and Kyou left Shigure's house just as the clouds began to cover up the moon's rays.

They reached Hana's house in no time since Kyou was complaining the whole way about how it was going to rain on his way back. Tohru, being worried as always practically ran there with Kyou following behind. Finally they were there, and Kyou was already sprinting back home once he saw Hana's little brother standing lifelessly in the doorway.

That's when it started to rain really hard.

"Dammit!" Kyou growled holding his arm above his eyes, so he could see. The rain was absolutely downpouring onto the town and all he could see was the faint dissolved light from the street lamps. _I should've brought an umbrella, great job idiot!_ Kyou argued with himself. Finally, he made his way to Shigure's driveway and he dashed down the muddied path. Before the house was in sight, Kyou caught a glimpse of something lying on the ground. He stopped and rubbed the water from his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. When he realized it was _him _lying on the ground, panic struck him.

"Yuki!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

Yuki opened his eyes slowly, taking in what was around him. Looking around he noticed that he was in his room. _But how? _he thought turning his head. He blinked a few times before realizing that someone to his surprise was asleep upon his bedside. What surprised him more was that it was none other than Kyou Sohma asleep on his bedside.

"K-kyou..?" he whispered to himself.

Even though it was the quietest murmur, Kyou's eyes snapped open and they gripped onto Yuki's. Lifting his head, Kyou asked, "How are you feeling?"

"What're you doing in my room?" Yuki asked ignoring Kyou's question. Kyou growled, but didn't argue with him. "Tell me if you're feeling okay."

"Why do _you_ want to know that?" the rat said lifting his weight onto his elbows.

"Yuki just answer my question."

Said-boy was shocked to hear Kyou plead like that. He sighed and looked over at his window, spotting some moonlight still peeking through the shades. "I feel a little dizzy...but other than that I'm fine."

Kyou felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, but then he felt it come slamming back down when he remembered yesterday. When he saw Yuki's ankle.

"What happened? How did I get here...?" Yuki asked lifting himself up so he could lean on his bedrest. Kyou also sat up and leaned against the back of his chair, his eyes not leaving Yuki's face.

"I found you collapsed on the side of the woods when I was coming home from Hana's. Why you were out there still injured and all I really would like to know, but I ignored it and carried you back here. When Shigure and I finally got you into some dry clothes and made sure you didn't have a fever, we let you rest. You've been sleeping for awhile."

Yuki looked over into Kyou's eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

The cat turned his head towards Yuki's small table and read the clock. It showed 4:40 AM. "I got you back here around 9, so that's how long you've been out."

"...I see..." the boy whispered taking his eyes away from Kyou and returning them back to the lines of white gracing across his bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes from the tiredness. _Looks like the rain stopped...geeze...my head really hurts..._

"Yuki..." Kyou said. It was so wrong for him to be calling the rat by his own name and in a good way, but it felt right as he said it. Why was everything feeling so...right?

Yuki turned his head again so his eyes locked with Kyou's orange ones, and waited for the cat to continue. Oddly though, Kyou looked like he was a bit nervous and struggled to keep his voice straight.

The next question froze Yuki in his place.

"Who has been hurting you?"

* * *

The sun was up and breakfast was...not there. Since Tohru was out, Kyou was next in line to be the cook. The cat though was lying on the roof taking in the sun's warm rays. Downstairs, Yuki was sitting on the couch, leaning against the palm of his hand, and Shigure was complaining to no one in the kitchen. The dog had noticed though that the two boys were acting a bit strange this morning. Not one fight had begun. 

Shigure smirked as he thought, _I wonder if earlier this morning is still fresh in their minds. Oh, I should've listened to what happened! _Mental kick to the head.

In fact that was exactly what was keeping the two cursed boys quiet and away from each other. All they could do was think about what happened.

**Flashback**

"_Who has been hurting you?" Kyou asked strongly. His voice demanded an answer._

_Yuki was shaking again, and tried to keep his voice straight, "No one's been hurting me, so what're y-you talking about."_

"_Then why do you come home every Thursday night shaking with fear and completely exhausted! Someone is doing that to you!"_

_Yuki was glaring at the boy now, "Shut up! It's none of your business so why do you care!"_

"_You don't know if I care or not!" Kyou countered back._

"_So you do care!" Yuki asked still trying to decrease the violence of his shaking. Kyou was fuming now, and he couldn't help it. He pulled the rat into his arms in a tight embrace and buried his nose into his soft neck, taking in the sweet scent of his flesh._

"_What if I did care..." Kyou whispered, "What if you weren't my enemy anymore."_

_Yuki was stammering with both his shaking and his voice now. He couldn't believe he was being held by Kyou like this._

"_Please tell me what's happening..."_

**End of Flashback**

Yuki sighed deeply as he remembered things after that. He never answered, but Kyou still held him for a long time. He didn't even remember falling back asleep.

"Yuki!" Shigure called, "Could you please yell up to Kyou for me. He needs to come cook us some breakfast!"

Yuki sighed again and rubbed his temples in frustration, "Why can't you do it Shigure? I'm the one who can't really walk in this house."

Shigure's head popped out from the kitchen, "Unless you want ether yours or my cooking I suggest you go get him. You need to walk around more so you can handle your foot. And,_ I_ am the owner of this house and everyone has to do what I ask."

Yuki glared deadly at the dog's face causing the animal to whimper and slide back into the kitchen. Even though he positively did not want to see that cat, he grabbed his crutches and made his way up the stairs and down the hall, entering Kyou's room at the far end. Knowing that the cat was on the roof, he opened the door and hopped over to the open balcony.

"Hey!" he shouted from below. Seconds later Kyou's head was looking down upon him with that same normal stare he always gave his enemy. "What do you want?" Kyou grumbled. He acted like this morning never happened.

"You need to cook breakfast since Ms. Honda isn't here, so get down and cook it." In his mind, Yuki was smirking mischievously. It was fun to insult the cat even though he didn't mean too. _But I always mean it..._ half of his mind countered. Yuki shrugged it off and started to hop back into the room until Kyou's face was smack right in front of him. _He jumped again...crazy animal. _Both boys felt blush on their cheeks and of course they ignored it.

"What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki said leaning hard against his crutches. Kyou growled and shook his head, "Shut up, I know you're thinking about last night too! It's bothering the hell outta me!"

"Don't complain to me, it was none of your business in the first place."

"It can be though! Why won't you tell me anything!"

"Because you're my enemy, it's as simple as that."

Kyou felt the anger rise in his throat, but he wouldn't let it out. He wanted some answers, and he wanted them **now**.

"If you're just going to stand there and be mute at least get out of my way. I hate standing with these things." Yuki motioned towards the crutches under both his arms and shifted a little to get more comfortable. Suddenly, Kyou walked forward causing the other boy to back into the railing.

"Kyou what're you–"

"Shut up."

Yuki stayed quiet as he watched the cat's nervousness start to catch up with him just like earlier this morning. Kyou stood a mere inch from the tip of the rat's nose causing more blush to creep on the pale boy's face.

"I know what's happening to you..." Kyou whispered coming closer to Yuki's face. Yuki's eyes widened in fear, _Does he really know? No, that can't be possible! I never said anything! _He looked upwards as Kyou's eyes opened and suddenly felt all of his fear dissolve into nothingness.

"I want to help you...so please let me." Kyou was pleading again and Yuki had to find it cute. As he starred into those orange eyes, he couldn't resist. Leaning upwards he caught Kyou's soft lips in a quick kiss, shocked to feel in seconds that the cat was pushing against him as if he wanted more. _Can he help me...?_ Yuki thought wrapping his arms around Kyou's neck. It felt so different than Akito's cursed kisses. Kyou's lips were caring and protective, not forced like Akito does. Tiny moans escaped both their mouths and when it came time for air, both were gasping for it.

What the hell were they going to say to that?

"K-kyou...I–"

"Do you trust me?"

Yuki continued to stare deeply into the other's eyes, feeling safe just by gazing at them. Without his consent, his head moved up then down causing that other person in his mind to roar at him.

Kyou lovingly wrapped his arms around the rat and pulled him into his chest, letting his cheek touch Yuki's temple. They stood there like that for a long time and Yuki was beginning to think this was all just a random dream. Kyou felt real though against him, so there was no arguing with that.

"If you trust me why won't you tell me anything?" the cat asked letting his fingers slide between strands of Yuki's hair.

The shaking started up again, "I-I can't tell you..."

Yes, Kyou wanted to holler at him right then, but he held in his temper. Some of it slipped by though as he held tighter to Yuki's small body. _Was he always this small? _he asked himself.

"But if I could..." Yuki muttered still shivering against the warmth Kyou had.

"It's fine Yuki...just promise me you won't go back to that place anymore..."

"Place?" Yuki questioned lifting his head to look at Kyou's face.

Kyou let his lips move downward and felt their noses touch. His eyes were protectivelike alion defending it's herd. "I know someone is doing this to you. Promise me you won't go back to them."

"But Kyou–"

"Promise me!"

Yuki didn't feel fear when Kyou raised his voice, but felt safe instead. How he was going to stay away from Akito was a huge problem, but he felt that if he stayed with Kyou...he would be alright. He would be _safe_.

"I promise..." Yuki whispered coming closer to Kyou's lips. With a quick force, Kyou grabbed Yuki's mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. After a quick war, Kyou being the winner, and more light kisses they pulled away. Yuki was really feeling the heat come down on him now; he felt like he was going to faint. So much just happened...too quickly for his liking.

"Yuki, you okay?" Kyou asked with concern. Yuki gently rested his head against Kyou's broad shoulder and breathed in the cat's scent. He smelled so bitter and innocent, he thought he would drown in the relaxing smell.

"Yuki?" the cat said louder. Yuki chuckled and answered the panicking cat, "Just hot that's all...and a little hungry."

Kyou smirked and let go of him. He turned around and knelt down so his back faced Yuki, "Get on," he ordered. Yuki smiled and carefully climbed/fell onto Kyou's back, dropping his crutches against the railing. Kyou slid his arms under the rat's knees and carefully carried him downstairs and into the livingroom. Surprisingly, Shigure wasn't there so nether had to explain why Yuki was being carried by his enemy.

After setting the injured boy onto the couch, Kyou turned and gave him a quick peck on his forehead, "I'll go get your crutches."

"K..." Yuki said letting the coolness of the house bring his senses back to normal. Kyou practically shot up the stairs and came back down in less than ten seconds. Yuki chuckled at him. _Stupid cat..._

Kyou laid the crutches against the armrest closer to Yuki, "I'm gonna go make breakfast, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"What? I'm I not allowed to do what I please?" the rat asked with a smirk.

Kyou's eyebrow twitched, "Just don't do anything that will hurt yourself ya damn rat."

"Are you my boss stupid cat?"

Now Kyou was getting pissed.

"Finally I get to hear some insults!"

Kyou instantly jumped away from Yuki and glared at Shigure who stood next to the staircase. It seemed that he was in his office when they came back. _He better not have seen us..._ Yuki thought looking at the older Sohma.

"What do you want you stupid dog?" Kyou barked placing his hands on his hips.

"This is my house, aren't I free to roam inside it?" Shigure asked simply.

Kyou snorted at him and walked away into the kitchen. He was not in the mood to argue with that pervert today. Shigure chuckled and walked over to where Yuki was, facing him. "Hatori said that you must rest all of today and tomorrow, so no more walking on your foot. Ask ether Kyou or I to get things for you."

"Then why did you tell me to go get Kyou just a minute ago?" Yuki snapped. Actually, he was grateful that Shigure sent him. Otherwise he wouldn't have tasted the cat's sweet lips.

Shigure seemed a bit nervous then and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh that! I guess I just forgot. Hm, silly me!"

"Ass hole," Kyou muttered since he heard the whole thing. Shigure kept on laughing as he strolled into the kitchen. Hopefully, Yuki and Kyou's new "relationship" wouldn't be discovered. Who knows what Shigure would tell everyone at the main house.

Including Akito.

* * *

_From the day I was born until the day I die,_

_The only side I'm on is my own._

_Said proudly by: The Sanzo party._

**A/N: **Wow, 9 reviews in one day! That's a first for me. Thanks a bunch for the thoughts, it's really motivating me to continue. Of course, I am. I don't care how many reviews I get for this chapter, but please continue reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!

FireHead


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

"I'm back!" Tohru announced as she entered the front doorway and took off her shoes. Shigure was the first one to run up and greet the young girl with a smile, "Oh Tohru! I'm so glad you're back!"

His nervousness questionedthe teenand she looked at Shigure with a curious face, "Did something go wrong while I was gone?"

The dog with one swift movement,gently took her armand pulled her into the kitchen. When they entered, Tohru gasped at the sight. She didn't gasp at the entire room being covered in black smoke or the burn marks all over the counters and stove, but the sight of Kyou wearing an apron. An _apron_.

"This is what has become of our wonderful kitchen Tohru! I blame Kyou's poor education of cooking to be the source of it." Kyou's anger fumed within the black smoke rising from the cooking pot, "Shut up ass hole! You think _I _have a bad education for cooking! Look at yourself, you can't cook a damn thing!"

"That is true, but at least I'm cleaner at it than you."

"Oh shut up!"

Tohru stood there still in shock at Kyou's picture, saying nothing, and finally the two Sohma's noticed her silent behavior. Kyou sent his cat eyes towards her shouting, "What're you looking at!"

"Oh uh–" Tohru gasped, "I didn't mean to look at you the w-wrong way, I j-just–"

BANG

Kyou fell to the ground head first as the rat's fist contacted with his face. Yuki leaned against the counter proudly still rubbing his knuckles from the quick punch, "Don't talk to Ms Honda that way. She just returned home, you should be thankful."

Kyou jumped to his feet throwing his fists into the air, "What was that for!"

"Like I said, being rude," the rat answered simply.

Anger marks formed over the orange head, "Dammit! You could've said that before punching me!"

"And like I said a few days ago, don't let your guard down all the time."

"I DO NOT LET MY GUARD DOWN!"

"Yes you do."

"Um, K-kyou..?" Tohru stuttered pointing behind the pissed off teen, "The stove is on fire."

Kyou instantly stopped his barking and turned around only to be met by a fire burning under the cooking pot. Unnoticed by the three high schoolers, Shigure had left the room and just returned with a fire extinguisher in his hand, ready to shoot. But before he pulled back on the handle, Kyou grabbed the burning pot handlewith his bare hand and gasped as the hot metal burned intohis flesh. Instantly, he threw the pot to his right, spilling the boiling water into the sink.

"Kyou!" shouted Tohru running to his side. Shigure took that opportunity to spray the cold foam over the stove, killing the fire in five seconds. Luckily, he missed the other three.

After that event was done, Kyou dropped to his knee and held his hand tightly. His eyes were shut tight from the burning sensation that was piercing against his skin and in his mind he was cursing a thousand words. Yuki was next to him in a flash as he dropped his crutches and placed his hands upon the cat's shoulders. Kyou was shaking.

"Shigure call Hatori!" the rat ordered not letting his eyes leaving Kyou's face. Shigure was curious to Yuki's odd behavior, but ignored it and quickly made his way to the phone to call his old pal. Tohru's caring instincts finally came to her and she took hold of Kyou's arm, "We have to put your hand under cold water!"

Kyou didn't need to hear more. He wanted this pain gone. Using his own strength, he lifted himself against the sink(the pot is on the other side) and put his hand under the faucet. Tohru was up too and turned the cold water on so it poured against Kyou's red flesh.

"D-dammit..." Kyou muttered his eyes closing again from the pain. Yuki carefully got to his feet and made his way next to the cat. Worry struck his heart as he saw the pain coming from Kyou's face.

"Hatori's on his way over," Shigure announced as he walked back into the smokey kitchen. Tohru turned her head towards the older Sohma and said, "Shigure, go get something to wrap his hand in before Hatori get's here. Please?"

Shigure nodded and left the kitchen. _She's so cute when she asked with worry!_

"Just keep your hand under the water okay?" Tohru said in a loving tone. She placed her hand on Kyou's back, so he knew she was going to stay there with him. Kyou already knew that Yuki was at his side too. He could somehow see the worry in his amethyst eyes. _Yuki..._he thought lifting his hand up so it almost touched the end of the faucet, _I wish you couldn't see me like this..._

Yuki, unnoticed to Tohru(she was too fixed on Kyou's hand at the moment), touched his fingers against the cat's cheek, stroking against the soft flesh with kindness and love. The rat could see Kyou linger into his touch as he continued his movements and finally his orange eyes opened.

"For once...I-I'm admitting that it hurts..." Kyou said with a hint of sarcasm, "But only once..."

"You should watch what you're doing when something like that happens," Yuki said pulling back his hand. Tohru was looking at Kyou's face now.

"Feh," Kyou muttered.

"Here's some wrappings," said Shigure walking in for thefourth time back into the kitchen, "And a towel if you need it."

"Thank you Shigure," Tohru replied taking the wrappings and towel. Shigure smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, "But I do wish this could've been better for my house. Look at my kitchen!"

"You'll get over it," Kyou growled. He could feel some of the burning fade, but at a slow pace.

"We'll keep your hand under the water until Hatori get's here," the young girl said setting the supplies on the counter, "He'll know what to do then."

Kyou nodded and leaned heavily against the edge of the sink. _He better hurry up, my hand is killing me!_

* * *

Hatori had arrived about ten minutes later. He was silent at the sight of Shigure's kitchen when he first walked in, but remembered that this always happens when Tohru leaves. Kyou's hand wasn't burned severely, but still he treated it and wrapped it up in the bandages and wrappings Shigure had brought down. They were all sitting around the table now, Yuki and Kyou sitting next to each other, Hatori and Shigure on the other side, and Tohru at the end. Since the kitchen was unusable at the time, Shigure had ordered take out and all five of them were eating peacefully.All except for Kyou, he was having difficulty holding his chop sticks in his left hand. In the corner of the cat's mind, he was wishing Yuki would feed him right there. Course, that wouldn't happen in front of everyone.

"Dammit I give up!" Kyou hollered throwing his chopsticks across the table. Tohru gasped as usual, but the other three men ignored it. Yuki didn't want to though, he felt helpless as he ate his food.

"This is hopeless!"Kyou quickly got up from his seat and dashed up the stairs. Roof, he need to be on his roof!

"Kyou!" Tohru called after him, but Shigure tapped her hand gently and said with a smile, "Don't worry about him Tohru, he'll come back down later to eat his food."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and surprisingly set down his chopsticks, signaling that he was finished eating his meal. "I'm not hungry for take out anymore."

"Wha–Yuki!" Tohru said, her eyes worried.

"It's fine Ms. Honda," Yuki said smiling at her, "I'll wait for your wonderful cooking tomorrow."

The young girl let a smile form on her face and nodded, "Okay. But if your getting hungry later please tell me!"

"I will," he replied picking up his crutches and lifting himself onto his healthy foot. He bowed to everyone and exited the room, heading outside from the front door.

Hatori looked at Shigure with an odd expression, "Is something different going on between those two?"

Shigure shrugged, "You never know."

Hatori narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't think that they..."

The dog smiled mischievously, "It's possible for everyone."

Hatori turned his attention back to his food, "It's not suppose to be possible for them."

"Hm?"

Both zodiac members looked up at Tohru who gave them curious stares. They smiled and Shigure spoke up, "No need to worry Tohru. We're just discussing things that should pass quickly in time."

"Is that the best excuse you can give?" the dragon asked, annoyed already.

Shigure laughed, "Of course!"

* * *

"Yuki!"

Said-rat looked up from where he was walking and watched as Kyou leaped from the roof and landed a ways from him. He walked up to the prince and grinned, "Where are you going?"

Yuki lookedat the ground with his eyes and then back up towards Kyou's orange ones, "Out for a walk."

"But you shouldn't!" the cat quickly snapped, "Look what happened last time!"

"Don't worry Kyou," Yuki said soothingly taking his hand upwardsand pressing the palm against hischeek, "Besides, aren't you going to come with me?"

Kyou leaned intohistouch and smirked, "Course I am rat boy."

"Still like insulting me?"Yuki questioned.

"It's not meant in a bad way, it's just been my nature to call you that ever since I met you."

Yuki laughed, "Come on before anyone sees us."

With Kyou right at his side, both boys made their way down the dirt path. After the house seemed to be out of view, Kyou eagerly interlocked his hand with Yuki's whichthe ratdidn't mind at all. He was also eager to be able to touch the cat without anyone seeing.

Yukisighed, "Kyou I'm sorry."

Said-cat looked at Yuki confusingly, "What do you mean? Why are you sorry?"

Yuki stopped and carefully lifted the cat's injured hand into his palm, "I caused this to happen..."

Kyou was taken aback for a second before answering back, "Wha–No you didn't! It was my fault for not thinking straight."

"No Kyou, I was the one who caused you to get angry with me."

The orange headed boy sighed, "Yuki...let's get something straight."

The rat looked into Kyou's eyes and already felt his own fixed to the beautiful orbs. The smirk onthe cat'sface was too adorable to look away from.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"...It's just acting okay? When we fight...we're just acting...and I have to be serious–" Kyou lifted his good hand up to his left cheek, "Your punch really hurts even if you are pretending."

"Eh, I'm sorry!" Yuki gasped lifted his hand to clasp over Kyou's. Kyou smirked and leaned again into Yuki's touch, "You sound like Tohru."

The rat blinked, but smiled, "Heh, I guess."

"You get soft easily now too," Kyou chuckled, "Why's that?"

Yuki sort-of glared at the cat, "Just because I get soft doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I never said that," Kyou replied instantly.

Yuki smiled again and let his hand pull down on the cat's chin. He quickly captured Kyou's soft lips hungrily and began to devour inside his hot mouth. Kyou moaned from Yuki's move, but leaned in and pulled the rat closer to his body, using his better hand to hold the small waist against him. Yuki gripped onto the cat's green shirt tightly as the taller boy began to become more forceful with his tongue. After a battle, and Kyou of course being the victor, both broke apart for air. Yuki for some reason was struggling to regain his breathing.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Kyou asked after catching his breath. Yuki suddenly began to cough harshly and he fell against Kyou's chest, one hand still gripping tightly to his shirt and the other over his pale neck.

"Yuki, come on! What's wrong?" the cat asked more loudly letting his arms hang loosely around the boy. _Wait...is it his asthma!_

"I-I'm...fine..." Yuki muttered his voice hoarse. After a few more minutes of fierce coughing, he slowly began to breath regularly. Kyou sighed with relief, "Yuki...don't scare me like that."

Yuki hazily looked into his orange eyes, "Sorry...guess we shouldn't kiss for so long..."

"Even though I really like too, you're right." Kyou pulled away from the rat and kissed him deeply, but this time for only a few seconds. He pulled back to make sure his new love was alright and after Yuki reassured him with a smile, he let the rat get back onto his crutches.

"Let's get back to the house, you shouldn't be out here for so long."

"I think fifteen minutes of walking won't exhaust me that easily, Kyou..."

Kyou shot him a worried glance, "Come on Yuki, please?"

Yuki chuckled _He's so cute when he pleads..._

Suddenly, a bright light skimmed over their bodies and Kyou quickly pulled Yuki to the side of the road, out of the beam's rays. Both of them looked up to see Hatori's car pulling forward, and stopping where the two stood.

"It's odd enough seeing you both not argue, "Hatori said as he rolled down the window, "But seeing you together is just down right disturbing."

Kyou growled, "Be quiet Hatori!"

Yuki looked at his older relative _Does he know about us?_

"Yuki, don't stay on your foot for too much longer, it just began to heal. And Kyou," he looked at the cat with a your-such-a-goof face, "Don't try to burn yourself again."

"Shut up!" Kyou hollered holding his fist up to his face, "Say that again like that and I'll pound you into the ground!"

"How childish," Hatori replied calmy.

Kyou was about to punch Hatori's lights out(like he could...lol), but Yuki held down the cat's arm and eyed his older relative, "Is there anything else?"

The dragon looked at him very seriously, ignoring the comments Kyou was muttering under his breath, and shook his head, "Not anymore. Take care." With that, Hatori rolled up his window automatically and drove off down the path out of view. Yuki sighed and turned around, "Come on Kyou let's head back."

Kyou looked at the rat curiously, "Didn't you say that we should keep going?"

"Yes, that was until I changed my mind. Now let's go." Yuki moved his crutches forward and began hopping back towards their house. Kyou grinned, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Yuki snapped.

Kyou caught up next to him and placed his uninjured hand upon the rat's shoulder, "Yuki tell me."

Yuki stopped and kept his eyes fixed to the ground, "Tell you what?"

The orange headed boy stepped in front of the other's path and gently touched the tips of his fingers against his cheek, using this time his injured hand. Yuki quickly clasped his own hand carefully over the cat's and leaned into the clothed flesh, still afraid that he might hurt his lover.

"What's wrong?" Kyou asked again, this time more lovingly. How these two became to close to one another in just two days was a mystery to them, but they didn't care. As long as they understood each other, everything should be fine.

Yuki narrowed his eyes in frustration and Kyou noticed that he looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm afraid that...our secret will get out. Or that, Shigure or the others will discover it." Yuki clenched his fingers around the pipe holding his one crutch together and kept his eyes glued to the earth. "If Akito ever found out...he could do something horrible...to us..."

"Yuki, I would never let that bastard touch you."

Yuki shot his eyes up at Kyou's remark and saw the serious and protective stare fix to his face.

"I would kill anyone that tries to hurt you, even if it's Akito. I hate seeing you in pain."

"_Tell anyone, and I'll move you back here with me, and make you suffer for every ounce of pain you caused me. You'll be mine **forever**."_

Yuki felt his eyes wince from remembering the Sohma head's words. He shivered in an instant, but ceased when he felt Kyou's strong arms pull him into a loving embrace.

"It shouldn't matter if word got out about us..." Kyou whispered soothingly into his ear, "But, it if I need to keep it a secret just to keep you safe, then I won't tell a soul."

Yuki buried his face into the crook of the cat's warm neck, "Kyou..."

Pulling away, Kyou passionately captured Yuki's lips with his own and both dissolved into the other's sweet taste. Yuki could already feel some of his past fear leaving him, and that was just in one hungry kiss. When they finallybroke away, Kyou leaned his forehead against Yuki's and said.

"I'll protect you...always..."

Yuki smiled.

"I promise..."

* * *

_Though we wish for darkness' embrace_

_And would rather see nothing,_

_The moon illuminates our scars_

_And we are afraid._

_Said by, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo_

**A/N: **Sorry for the late entry. This chapter didn't come to my mind that great, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry, but I thought the whole Kyou burning his hand thing was the most random idea I've ever got. Next chapter should be up in a matter of days hopefully, so please review! Thx guys!

16 reviews, that makes me so happy! Please send more!

FireHead


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

The first few days of the week passed by without haste, and Wednesday night had already rolled around. Dinner was served just a half hour ago, and Tohru was just finishing up cleaning the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Yuki asked walking with the aid of his crutches, into the kitchen.

"No, I'm just finishing up," she replied smiling, "But thank you for the offer."

Yuki smiled back at the cheerful girl and bowed his head slightly, "I guess I'll be going to bed then. I have a history test tomorrow and I should get some sleep for it."

"Of course!" Tohru replied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ms. Honda." The rat turned around and made his way out of the kitchen, passing Kyou on the way. The orange head smiled lightly at his lover and gracefully skimmed the back of his hand against his as they passed each other. The cat also noticed a look of pleading in his eyes as if he was asking him for something.

_Come to my room..._

Kyou smirked and walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge containing his favorite drink. He flipped open the carton and quickly gulped some of the milk down his throat, ignoring the fact that Tohru was even in the same room as him. The girl just smiled at his presence and put the last plate into the cupboard next to the sink. Luckily, she was able to clean the kitchen Monday from the incident the day before.

"Tohru."

"Uh–yes!"

The young girl was always startled for some reason whenever Kyou called her name. The cat felt amused, but continued, "Is there anything wrong with Yuki?"

Tohru looked at him with curiosity, "No, he just came in here to help me with the dishes. But I had already finished."

Kyou's expression faded into a small smile, "I see." Without saying anymore, he placed the milk back in the fridge, and left the kitchen leaving Tohru with a confused look on her face. Making Shigure was nowhere to be seen, Kyou knocked on Yuki's door, "Hey, it's me." The door opened instantly and the cat was pulled inside, collapsing against Yuki's chest by the rat's pale hands. They both fell to the floor, Yuki grunting from the hardness of the wooden surface below him.

"Yuki! Was what that for!" Kyou hissed, his voice showing a slight worried tone. With his uninjured foot, the rat slid the door closed behind them and eagerly grabbed Kyou's lips with his hot mouth. Kyou of course, didn't mind but helped his lover out by pressing his forearms to the floor next to Yuki's face. The weight lifted from his chest let the rat press upwards into Kyou's lips, sliding his sensitive tongue inside and around the cat's mouth. Kyou moaned in response from his move, and pulled away letting both take in much needed air.

"You okay this time?" the cat asked lowering his face so their cheeks skimmed across each other. Yuki chuckled and pushed his fingers through Kyou's soft orange hair, "Fine, don't worry." He let his fingers tuck the short bangs behind Kyou's ears, and drifted them over the cat's earlobe, tracing the edge of it. Kyou shivered in response.

"Does that tickle?" Yuki asked now tracing behind the cat's ear.

Kyou flinched when one finger skimmed over a sensitive spot and he pulled away, a smirk crossing his face. "What if I am?"

Yuki also showed a smirk and pulled the cat's head back down, capturing those precious lips with his own warm ones. Kyou was a little surprised _He's in a good mood. Man, I'm I that attractive? _Kyou suddenly felt his hip dive downwards to collide with Yuki's stomach, and glared at the boy under him. "Don't tickle me."

"But it's so much fun," Yuki whined sliding his hand under Kyou's shirt. Kyou felt heat rise to his cheeks at the close contact, but Yuki didn't quiver at all. He was completely enjoying every new look his lover made with his face. Just for more amusement, he lightly scratched over Kyou's bare side causing the taller boy to hold his breath and continue to glare down into his amethyst eyes. Yuki chuckled and moved up, kissing the cat's lips sweetly.

"So," Kyou said after regaining his usual body sensation, "Are we gonna lay down here all night or can we move over to the bed. I don't want your back to be sore."

"Sore?" he asked, "For what?"

Kyou ignored his question since he carefully pulled himself to his feet, and was already moving to pick up his lover. When he bent down Yuki quickly sat up.

"What're you doing? You can't pick me up with your hand like that!" his voice was full of concern, but Kyou just laughed it off saying, "You think so?" Without hesitation, Kyou had Yuki in his arms. The small body was as light as a feather. _How come he has such a hard punch then...? _When he lowered Yuki onto his bed and laid beside him, he pulled the rat against his chest. His longer body seemed to fit the smaller one perfectly when they were pressed against one another.

"Kyou, how _is _your hand? Does it still sting?"

"Nah, not that much...tomorrow Hatori told me to go to the main house so he could check on it." Kyou lowered his hand so it grazed over Yuki's cheek, but the rat winced when he felt the fingers touch his skin. Kyou pulled back, "Yuki?"

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered clenching his fist against his chest, "But did you say tomorrow?"

Kyou was leaning upwards quickly, so he could stare down at Yuki's face. He felt his heart stop when he saw the fear growing in his precious eyes. Instantly, he dipped his fingers under the pale chin and lifted his head upwards so his eyes were locked with the others.

"Yes, but there's something wrong..." the cat whispered still gazing over the boy's face.Yuki narrowed his gaze as unpleasant thoughts scanned his mind. Tomorrow he was to go see Aktio, but...

"_...just promise me you won't go to that place anymore."_

"_Tell anyone, and I'll move you back here with me, and make you suffer for every ounce of pain you caused me. You'll be mine **forever**."_

Yuki flinched and pulled out of Kyou's grasp, "Nothings wrong, Kyou."

"Yes there is!" the cat growled pushing Yuki onto his back more fiercely that he intended too. Yuki suddenly began to shake violently as he starred into his lover's orange eyes. After a few moments the cat's look formed into a comforting, protective smile and he gently placed a kiss on the boy's lips. "Yuki...why are you scared, I swear I will never hurt you."

Yuki continued to shiver, but gripped onto the cat's bare arms almost making marks on the soft skin. He never said anything, yet Kyou could tell something was defiantly wrong. That's when he realized it. He gently pried Yuki's fingers from his arms and held them with each of his hands, ignoring the pain that swelled in his bandaged one. Yuki looked at him, fear and confusion lurking in his beautiful eyes.

"Kyou, what're you–"

"It is him isn't it?"

Yuki froze.

His orange eyes were not full of love and comfort anymore, but furious rage. Yuki was silent as the shock of him knowing just began to sink in.

"That bastard is going to pay!"

"Kyou, who are you talk–"

"Akito!"

The cat's voice was angry and loud, full of fury that never wanted to be tamed. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyou's shoulders and held a strong fearful gaze with his lover, "Kyou you must understand, y-you can't do anything. Please!"

"Why!" he barked causing Yuki to shake more violently, "Why shouldn't I go over there right now and pound his face into the floor!"

"Because you can't!" Yuki pleaded, "Kyou, you have no idea what he could do if he found out about us!"

Kyou's voice was rising even higher that even Shigure or Tohru could possibly hear it. Yuki could feel some tears start to trail down his eyes. Seeing those tears, Kyou quickly quieted down and cupped the crying boys face. Yuki closed his eyes and held tighter to the body above him. "Y-you can't...Kyou you just can't..."

"_Why_?" Kyou asked softly leaning down and licking the salty tears away.

"He could do horrible things, horrible things to us! I-I don't want that...I don't want anymore pain..." Yuki cracked open his eyes and looked pleadingly into the orange ones with some tears still streaming down his face. He touched the tips of his fingers against his lover's soft cheek and caressed it gently.

"I don't want to loose _you_..."

"You'll never loose me!" Kyou countered, "I promised I would protect you, and I would hurt anyone who tried to hurt you. I would kill someone to go as far as to hurt you permanently..."

Yuki gazed at him and held back a sob, "What...do you mean?"

"He raped you didn't he?"

Yuki gasped, "W-why would you say that?"

"Yuki I can tell! You shake whenever I touch you like this–" Kyou slid his hand down from the end of Yuki's neck and swiftly across his collarbone. He instantly felt the body stiffen and then relax from the touch.

"Kyou...I just don't want you to be hurt..."

Kyou chuckled which totally caught the rat off guard. He looked questioningly at the orange headed teen before he felt those precious lips fall against his own. The shivering ceased and was replaced with a relaxing and warm pleasure of being safe. When the cat pulled away, his orange eyes fixed onto his. "If I need to get hurt to save you, then I would do it in a heartbeat. I promised to protect you, and I will keep that promise."

"_I'll protect you...always..."_

Yuki said nothing, but kept repeating those words in his mind. And every time they were said with more confidence and passion. The last tears sprang from his eyes, and he pulled Kyou down against him, embracing the muscular body with no fear left his own. Kyou smiled and drowned his nose in the crook of Yuki's neck, breathing in every bit of sweetness he could find.

"Thank you Kyou..."

Kyou's ears perked up to hear the softness in the rat's voice and chuckled, "I told you that you were easy to get soft..."

Yuki grunted lightly in reply.

"But...you know that I don't want you to be hurt anymore too..."

The shorter boy leaned into the warmth of the cat's cheek, "If I can have you then I must keep going to see him..."

"No–"

"Kyou please!"

Kyou let out a deep breath and pulled away from Yuki's arms, so his eyes were once again locked with his lover's. Yuki felt the fear in the back of his throat, but swallowed it with a wave of confidence. "As long as I obey him, we can keep each other safe. Even if I'm pained to be his toy, I would still do it. Kyou please...understand that."

"I can't!"

"Kyou!"

"No Yuki," the cat hissed with anger, "I can't let you be used like this anymore! We have to stand up to him, _I _have to stand up to him!"

A knock on the door caused Yuki from answering back, and made the cat jump off the bed. Yuki sat up, panicking, "W-who is it?"

"Yuki is everything alright in there?" It was Shigure.

"Yes, why?" Yuki replied hastily.

"Well, I heard you and someone else's voice yelling. Can I come in?"

"No!" he snapped. Kyou was shocked to hear his lover's voice so serious and pissed off it even made him quiver. Shigure's whines could be heard and his footsteps getting softer as the dog scampered away. Kyou stood back up, "Yuki–"

"Leave."

The cat looked at the other boy in shock, "But Y-yuki!"

"Just leave!...before that dog comes back..."

Kyou was speechless and ignored Yuki's request. He moved back up to where Yuki lay and sat next to the boy.

"Go Kyou...please..."

"Promise me you won't go to Akito tomorrow and I will."

"That isn't fair!"

"Just promise me!"

Kyou took hold of the rat's face with the palm of his good and the tips of his fingers with the other. Yuki lowered his head shielding his eyes from Kyou's possessive stare, and his mouth suddenly moved without consent, "I promise."

Kyou studied his lover's expression and could tell he was lying. Though it hurt him greatly to hear Yuki lie to him, he would let it slide. "Okay...I'll go." With that, Kyou placed his lips to Yuki's forehead and escaped from his room without being detected. Yuki starred at the closed door with small tears trickling down his face, and fell onto his bed, curling his knees up so he could hold them against his chest.

Something bad was going to happen tomorrow...he could feel it.

* * *

_The corpse that exists to fly_ _with purpose and the claws for hunting fear..._

_Exchange them all with the weight of the heart to heavy for wings to bear._

_Said by: Kougaji _

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I have been caught up in reading lotr for awhile now since I haven't watched the movies in a long time. I'm obsessed with Legolas and Aragorn now, but that won't stop me from writing this. It's kinda a short chapter for me, but I hoped it was satisfying. Next chapter should be up soon, please leave your reviews and ideas for anything.

FireHead


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

Yuki felt the guilt after every step he took. The sound of the wooden floors creaking underneath sounded if they were haunting his movements until he reached his destination. Tears wanted to force their way out of his silver orbs, but he wouldn't let them, he was doing this for Kyou, to keep him safe. Nothing would stop him from protecting his new love, even if that meant being Akito's personal toy.

Obey him, and Kyou is safe. That's all the reason Yuki needed to keep going.

When he reached the Sohma head's door and knocked, the poisonous voice purred, "Is that you Yuki?"

Yuki felt last weeks pain trample over his body, but the lingering touch of Kyou's lips against his battered skin caused the pain to sooth away. Making his voice become clear and strong, he answered back, "Yes."

"Come in..."

Sliding the door open and closing it behind as he entered, Yuki spotted his 'master' leaning against the wall of the large window, petting a small bluebird upon his two fingers. Akito snickered as the boy hopped closer to him with the aid of his crutches. "You won't be needed those my beauty, set them aside the wall where I can't see them."

Yuki eyed cautiously at Akito, "I only set them down when I'm sitting and don't need them. And right now, I do need them."

Akito was up in a flash and slapped the boy across the face. The blue bird chirped in fright and escaped from the other hand of Akito while Yuki let his face still stare at the ground. The Sohma head glared deadly at his relative and hissed, "You will obey me or be punished, **severely**."

The rat started to feel his fear rising as that venom slipped from Akito's mouth, and began to shiver violently. His thoughts strayed to his lover, silently praying that he would come though he already knew the answer to that. Suddenly his chin was whipped up and hard cold lips pressed fiercely against his own, sharp fang-like teeth biting into his soft skin. Yuki winced and tried to struggle away, but his injured foot and Akito holding him possessively tight wouldn't allow it. The Sohma head kicked the crutches aside, crushing Yuki against his body the moment the boy's balance went astray.

"A-akito!" Yuki whimpered trying to pry himself out of the strong grip. Akito smirked and pushed Yuki to the ground, making the rough hit strike the boy's back hard. Yuki cried in pain.

"_Master_ Akito to you. If you dis-honor me again, your body will be crying out so much that it will never forget the feeling of it's sting."

"N-no..." Yuki whined silently, pulling himself onto the back of his elbows. Just then, Akito was over him and traced his tongue from the bottom of the boy's neck all the to the tip of his eye, feeling Yuki continuously shivering as he enjoyed himself.

"You never order me to do anything Yuki..." Akito whispered into Yuki's ear as he traced his fingers up the boy's throat, "You're mine."

Yuki couldn't take it, he was more scared than ever before. All he wanted was Kyou; Kyou coming to rescue him and hold him as if he was an injured child. Telling him that everything was alright and that he was safe...that he would protect him.

"This night will never leave your mind...it will forever haunt you...reminding you that you can never escape me, you'll always be mine. **My **toy..."

Guilt, sadness, and above all else, fear shook Yuki's body as Akito continued to torture him. The weight slammed down onto him and something below was hard against his stomach, Yuki wanted to cry.

"Now, now my toy...no crying. If you do you'll be punished..." Akito licked over Yuki's lips and forced his tongue to dig deep into the hot mouth, completely devouring the curves inside. Yuki tried to close his mouth, but the superior wouldn't let him as he continued to taste all around his curves and silkness. _Kyou please...please come to me...please...please!_

Akito pulled back suddenly and glared down at the frightened teen beneath him. After licking his own lips thoroughly, he sneered down with another hiss.

"Who have you been with rat! Tell me now! Tell me!"

"Akito I-I don't know what you're talk–"

Akito slammed his foot into Yuki's stomach making the boy cough harshly and clench his stomach. A line of blood trickled down the corner of his lips.

"I taste someone else in you and I know what I say is true!" Akito's tone grew louder and more fierce as he kicked Yuki once again, this time on the side of his head. Yuki cried out in pain as he held his wounded skin, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Who have you been with!" he roared, eyes flaring.

More tears spilled from the silver eyes and Yuki never answered. He had to get away, he had to get away before Kyou–"AH!"

Akito crushed his foot into Yuki's side making the injured boy roll onto his back, "**Who have you been with?"**

"N-noone Akito..." Yuki whimpered hoarsely, "...I-I've been with no...one..."

"Liar!" he hissed back, kicking Yuki's side again.

More and more tears spilled from the innocent boy's eyes as he felt the pain skim throughout his body. His head felt dizzy and weak, his eyes were dull and lifeless. Was this it?

Was this how he was going to die?

"How dare you do this to me Yuki..." Akito continued skratching his nails together as if he was sharpening them. Yuki suddenly felt the strength fill up his head once more, and he lifted up his eyes with pure innocence glittering in them saying quietly, "I haven't been w-with anyone...I belong to you...o-only to you...I swear..."

That caused the black-haired Sohma to quell his anger for a moment as he registered Yuki's form. He eyed Yuki suspiciously before kneeling and gently pulling the boy into his arms, stroking the half damp hair. Slowly, he began to rock back and forth, trying to make his toy feel at peace. But Yuki wasn't at peace at all...he felt like he was in hell. His relative's voice cut through the rasp air with more sheer posion that he has ever heard before.

"Yes my beauty...only me...you'd never disobey me, now would you?"

Yuki cried into the shoulder he dispised the most, wishing that Kyou was there instead. He mewled helplessly and answered, "I would never...disobey y-you..."

"Disobey who?" Akito sneered.

Choking out sobs and shaking viciously, Yuki let himself be controlled by Akito's will. He let one more tear fall before replying as he thought of the safety of his love.

"I would never disobey you...master Akito..."

Akito chuckled and sniffed down the crook of the boy's neck, filling his nose with the delicate scent, "Good boy..."

Yuki shivered again and felt his body completely collapse against the firm cold one, seeing an image of his love gazing down upon him as darkness engulfed his mind. _As long as Kyou is safe...I don't care how much pain I receive. I'll take it without regret..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hatori finished looking over Kyou's reddened hand and wrapped a more comfortable cloth after he finished. Saying that it should be fully healed in another week, Kyou was excused and the cat exited the room.

_Damn...Hatori didn't have to take so freaking long by checking over my hand. Geeze, talk about being obsessed with your job._ Kyou rolled his eyes to his mental question and strolled out of the building where Hatori lived and into the night. Several lampposts were lit along the pathway leading to the main path towards the gates, and the wind was gently caressing against his body. That's when he noticed something. Perking up his catlike ears he listened carefully to the direction of the wood. He could feel fear blowing through it's current.

"Kyou?"

Kyou jerked around and held up his fists, steaming. He was taken aback to see Haru standing there, his head cocked to the side as always.

"Oh, Haru. What do you want?"

The cow closed his eyes and stood there in silence, not answering Kyou's question. Silence was now beginning to piss the said-cat off.

"Dammit Haru, what is it!"

Haru opened his eyes again, "Wondering why you're here and asking you if you've seen Yuki today."

With the mention of Yuki's name, and last night's 'talk' ringing in his mind, you's angry behavior stopped. He looked to the side, immediately noticing that Akito's chambers were right there. Kyou snarled.

"Kyou?"

The cat looked back at Haru seriously, and answered, "Only at school, why?"

"I wanted to see my little Yuki that's all. Didn't get the chance to say hello at school, so I figured he was here since he always came on Thursdays."

"He came every Thursday?"

"Yeah."

..._so he was in pain all the time_, _dammit I should've noticed it sooner. I'm such an ass..._

"Well, see ya later. I'm headin' inside."

"Yeah, later."

With that, Haru walked passed Kyou and disappeared down a narrow pathway leading to his home. Kyou turned to look at Akito's chambers again and decided that he should look inside. Making sure no one was around, he crept along the side of the house and crawled under the window. He lifted his head up and instantly scanned the room for any trace of Akito. Finding none, he hopped inside and quietly moved into the shadows. Kyou peered around the dark room. _You better not be in here..._ Suddenly, a soft cry sounded in the air and Kyou snapped his head to the side and almost cried at the sight. Yuki laid helplessly on the ground, legs tucked against his chest and arms laying motionless ahead of him. Stripes of moonlight glittered across his naked skin, and large gashes and bruises were swelling across his entire body.

"No!" Kyou's voice was quiet, but anyone could've heard the fright and love pour from just one word. The cat ran to his lover's side and he gently pulled the injured body into his arms, feeling the shaking speed up as he continued the gesture.

"Shh, Yuki it's me," Kyou soothed tracing his finger across the silky skin, "It's Kyou, I'm here..."

New tears sprayed from the boy's weary eyes that refused to open. Though his body was numb and useless, Yuki could feel that it was really his love holding him this time and not Akito's crushing embraces. He melted instantly into the cat's warmth and mewed softly as choked sobs escaped his mouth, "...y-you...came..."

"And I'm going to get you out of here." Kyou rested Yuki's back against the end of his knee and slipped off his light jacket, covering Yuki's cold body with it's warmth. Making sure it was wrapped tight around his lower hips and across his stomach, Kyou lifted him into his arms. He silently walked back to the window, and after checking the outside for any sign of movement, slipped out the window and stalked towards the gate.

"...k-kyou..." The cat stopped and pulled Yuki's chin up, so he could get a glimpse of those precious eyes. His heart cried when he gazed over the battered face. His eyes were closed and dry tears and blood trickled over his cheeks. A black bruise stained his forehead, and his lips were swollen from bite marks and other things Kyou did not wish to know.

"I love you Yuki," Kyou whispered placing a light kiss upon the boy's temple. Yuki surprisingly tried to lean more towards him, but the pain shooting throughout his body protested him to stop.

"I'll protect you, you're safe."

After feeling Yuki collapse fully into his body, Kyou took off under the shadows, passing through the main gates undetected and running for Shigure's house, Yuki cradled safely in his arms.

_Nin o Chithaeglir_

_lasto beth daer;_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen_

_dan in Ulaer!_

'Waters of the Misty Mountains

listen to the great word;

flow waters of Loudwater

against the Ringwraiths!'

**A/N: **Wow, I'm very sorry for the late update. School started August 4th and it has been hectic for me to get all of my need supplies for it and get everything in order. Pain in my arse let me tell you. Anyway, I wanted Yuki to go see Akito because I wanted to show that he really wanted to protect Kyou even if that meant going against his promise. And of course, I made it to where Kyou sort-of had this feeling that Yuki was actually there and made the whole chapter come out. So yup, I'll try to update much more faster than last time, but it might take long, for school is a hassle and a pain in the beginning. Thanks for all the reviews everybody!

FireHead


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

It has been two days since Kyou brought Yuki home from the main house, and still his lover wouldn't wake. The night he returned with the battered soul, Shigure called Hatori and explained that everything was exactly what they had figured. Kyou didn't care what the they thought, for he was only concerned deeply of Yuki's condition and if he was alright. Hatori explained that he needed as much rest as possible, but never said anything about him staying asleep these past two days. Kyou never left the rat's bedside, even when Tohru said he should eat. The girl was worried for both her friends now.

"Kyou, will you please eat?" asked Tohru walking into Yuki's room, "I'm sorry to be this forceful, but you haven't eaten for the past two days."

"I'm not hungry Tohru..." Kyou replied, his voice low and hoarse. Tohru narrowed her eyes to try to keep the tears from falling.

"Please Kyou...try to eat. I'm very worried about you and I don't want to loose another person close to me..."

Kyou kept his faced buried in Yuki's comforter, his hand laced with his lover's began to tighten. Her last words stabbed his heart even more and tears threatened his eyes. "...Tohru just go..."

Though it hurt to hear those words, Tohru set the tray of food on the side table and exited, finally letting the tears fall. Inside the room, Kyou was also letting water drip from his eyes. He squeezed Yuki's hand and lifted his head. Anyone could see the pale face was full of depression and exhaustion. His eyes were tired, red, and sore but he would not give in to sleep, not when Yuki was lying here like this. Gently, Kyou touched his lover's face, careful not to move the bandage over his forehead. The dried blood, cuts, and gashes were all cleaned over his body and wrapped up thanks to Hatori, but they were not the only wounds that were starting to heal. Mentally, Kyou could see his love was hurt and he had no idea what to do.

After kissing the pale hand he was holding and resting his chin back on the soft surface of the bed, he pleaded for his love, "Yuki...please wake up...please..." Not even a finger shifted and Kyou began to rub against the pale fingers, "Love please, I'm sorry I wasn't there...it's my fault I know, but don't leave me...I can't live without you. Not when we just started to find our love..."

Kyou kissed Yuki's soft knuckles again, "Don't leave me, I love you Yuki..."

"Kyou."

The cat's head snapped up with anger. He glared at the open doorway right where Shigure was standing. The older Sohma never feared the cat and walked inside.

"What do you want?" Kyou hissed not even bothering to wipe the new and old tears on his cheeks.

"First off, I do not want you to starve yourself any longer. I know you're worried over Yuki's condition, but don't kill yourself in the process."

"You don't tell me what to do," the cat sneered, "I'm not doing _anything_ until he's awake."

"Kyou he will wake up!" Shigure sighed loudly, "But I don't think Yuki wants to wake to see you like this, starving yourself and not moving an inch. Eat at least something, and don't be so harsh to Torhu. She's only trying to help."

Kyou's anger was almost unbearable, "I don't care, she doesn't understand! I should've been there, I shouldn't let this happen!"

"It isn't you fault!" Shigure said walking closer to him, "If any of us ether here or at the main house knew of what Akito was doing we wouldn't have been able to stop it. It's Akito."

"Who cares!" Kyou spat standing up, "Why can't anyone stand up to him! Why! Are you afraid Shigure? Afraid of what should happen to yourself if you betrayed him? Tell me!"

"I am not afraid Kyou," Shigure said deeply, his eyes glazed over with emptiness, "Let me remind you that you are afraid. You're afraid of him just like the other members of the Zodiac, and you most of all should be the most fearful because you are the cat, an outsider to our world!"

"Screw the Sohma's! I don't care about being with this family anymore! All I care about is Yuki! I love him and I would do anything for him!"

"Then why are you standing here and yelling this to me?"

That made the cat hold his tongue. What Shigure said was practically words of encouragement to go to the main house and deal with Akito; to make him pay for all that he has done to Yuki. Kyou let his eyes fall to the floor and more tears seeped through them. This was the first time ever where Shigure witnessed the boy crying. For some reason...it hurt his soul.

"You are an outsider Kyou, though you are still to obey Akito's decisions you still are an outsider. _Use _that freedom not only to save Yuki, but to save us as well."

Kyou wiped the tears away, "Why should I save you?"

Shigure smiled wickedly, "So, my taking you into my house, feeding you my food, and getting you away from Akito just like I did with Yuki was all for nothing? Kyou, I am hurt."

"You actually think this is a time to be joking around?" Kyou asked, his voice returning back to somewhat normal. It still had the your-stupid touch to it.

The dog giggled and waved his hand back and forth, "No, no! I'm sure it isn't, but it's still brightening the mood right?"

Kyou snarled and pushed Shigure out the door, "Get outta here stupid dog!"

"Hahaha, eat something Kyou!" And then the door slid shut. Kyou starred at the blank sheet of wallpaper before eyeing the tray on the side table. The food did smell delicious, as always, and finally his hunger was catching up with him. Sighing, he walked over and opened the pot, revealing fresh soba noodles right from the cooker. He smiled and mentally thanked Tohru before beginning to eat. Never before had simple noodles tasted so good.

Time passed more slowly as he left his tray and sat down upon the edge of Yuki's bed. The figure still hadn't moved an inch, but Kyou could see the color returning to his face. He laid comfortably next to his love and gently wrapped his arm around the small waist, bringing the body closer to his own. He let his lips touch the tip of his ear and whispered, "Come back to me Yuki...I love you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyou stirred when he felt something warm and bright skin across his face. With a groan, he shielded his eyes from the sun and shifted up, so he was out of the path of the rays, and drowned himself in more slumber.

"And you say I'm not a morning person..."

If Kyou had real cat ears, they would've shot upwards by now. His orange eyes snapped open and widened when he saw Yuki smiling prettily next to him.

"Y-yuki..." breathed Kyou lifting his body onto his left forearm. The smaller body shook from giggling and Kyou felt his warm fingers brush against his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki whispered his eyes narrowing, but the smile still on his face. Before the cat said anything, he smashed his mouth over the others and started to devour the hot cavern. Yuki moaned through their connected lips and pulled Kyou closer by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Kyou clasped his un-bandaged hand over Yuki's cheek, stroking the soft skin as they pulled away.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?"

The rat nodded and leaned into the cat's touch, "I'm so sorry Kyou...I broke my promise...and I made you worry."

Kyou pressed his lips against Yuki's soft ones and whispered, "But my worry has paid off...I see you awake now...and smiling at me."

The smaller boy snuggled closer to Kyou's chest, hearing his heartbeat, and buried his nose into the cat's shirt, smelling the sweet scent that covered him. "I'm still sorry..."

Kyou mentally accepted the boy's apology and said, "Don't worry love. As long as you must _swear_ to never go back..._ever_ to Akito. I cannot bear to see you like that again, my heart nearly shattered."

Yuki winced and let the tears fall over his face, "I wanted to protect you...like you do for me."

"But Yuki, you can't make yourself go through that! Akito raped you!"

Yuki whimpered, "I'm sorry...i-it was terrible...and I was scared..."

Kyou immediately regretted saying that and tightened his hold around his lover, "Shh Yuki forget I said that. Just forget it and everything will be fine..."

"Okay..." Yuki whispered weakly.

"I love you," the cat said soothingly as he stroked his lover's silver hair. Yuki snuggled closer to the cat's warmth, "I love you too, and I promise to never go back."

"And I promise to protect you."

Now those were promises they both would hold to their hearts.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna miiriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon_

O Elbereth who lit the stars,

from glittering crystal slanting falls with light like jewels

from heaven on high the glory of the starry host.

To lands remote I have looked afar,

and now to thee, Fanuilos,

bright spirit clothed in ever-white,

I here will sing beyond the Sea,

beyond the wide and sundering Sea.

Written by J.R.R. Tolkien

Said from Aragorn to Arwen

**A/N: **I thank every person who reviewed this story so far! I'm in love with Elvish, so I wanted to put that saying at the end. Alright, I need a few ideas of what should happen before the ending of this story. Please review for this chapter and give me some ideas!

FireHead


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST OFF**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed and gave me their honest thoughts. AND I also apologize for the most longest delay of this story's life. I have been having some...difficult times with my family and it's been real hard on me so give me some forgiveness! I will apologize beforehand because I may have lost my touch on this story, but I read it over a couple times(also your reviews) and hopefully this chapter will be to your equal liking.

AGAIN! Thanks to every one of you! You make this story live.

**Out of All People**

**Written by: RedFireHead41**

**I dedicate this chapter to all.**

Kyou mentally cursed the world for giving him a school day tomorrow. Despite all his longing to remain at home next to Yuki, the common sense and soft pleas from the rat was enough to make him to go for at least a day. Plus, Yuki added, he needed to spend some time with Tohru and ask for forgiveness for being so harsh. _Geeze..._ Kyou had thought _He even thinks of manners when he's like this. Crazy rat boy..._

And so, morning was upon the world in quick hours and brought with it a new school day. Kyou groaned as he pulled himself from his bed and lazily made his way to the bathroom. Shower...he needed a shower. He entered the bathroom and slowly dragged his clothes from his body before turning on the showerhead. Cool water shot in several curved yet slightly straight lines onto the smooth surface of the tub. As the water temperature rose to a comfortable setting he hopped in and allowed the warm liquid to trail over the tight muscles of his back. Kyou sighed.

Yuki was right. Never sleep for three days straight in a chair leaning forward. Your back would kill you the day you decide to use it properly.

The cat grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted some of the substance into his hands. He rubbed them together before sliding them over his waking body. After he was done, he rinsed off and began with his hair. Pouring an oversized amount of the liquid into his hand before rubbing it through his hair. Kyou rubbed his aching sculp gently and rinsed the shampoo away after he finished. The shower felt so warm, so relaxing. He was beginning to think that just standing there until hell froze over was a good idea.

"_You're going to school you stupid cat."_

Kyou growled or rather pouted at the statement, "I hear ya rat boy..." So, taking his sweet time, Kyou turned off the device giving him the relaxing touch of water upon rough skin and climbed out of the tub. He dried himself with a towel and wrapped it around his hips before opening the door to the hallway and stepping out. He was so tired and drowsy that he didn't even notice Tohru exiting from her room already dressed for the day. The young girl didn't say a word, only felt her face flush, and began to walk the opposite way towards the stairs. Kyou opened his door and stepped inside before closing it behind him.

After it took him ten more lazy minutes to dress and finally become awake, Kyou left his room with his backpack over his shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Breakfast was cooking he could smell it. He glanced at the clock above the stove and saw that he had twenty minutes before he had to leave. Quickly after dropping his bag against the wall, he silently made his way to Yuki's door, opened it, and walked inside.

"What're you doing?"

"GAH!" Kyou jumped around and saw Yuki sitting up in his bed looking oddly at him. The cat breathed a few times to regain his calmness and looked over his lover still his his night clothes. The sunlight glowed gently over his blankets covering his slender form. Kyou smiled and sat down on the edge of Yuki's bed. The rat continued to stare at him curiously.

After a comfortable yet strange silence, Kyou gently pulled Yuki towards him as he inched forward and brushed his lips over the softer ones. The rat lifted his fingers to the tanner cheek and stroked the flesh there lovingly.

"I came to see you, you stupid rat," Kyou said softly with humor, "Is it wrong for me to do that?"

Yuki sighed playfully, "You could've at least knocked."

"...I could've, but I guess it slipped my mind."

Yuki sighed again, "Very funny."

Kyou just smiled and finally pressed his lips against that of his lover's. The rat gently caressed Kyou's lips as the other boy took most of the control. He was always so strong and protective, yet behind all of Kyou's kisses he was the shyest most soft kitten he ever tasted.

After more feather-like touches and kisses, Kyou sat up straight and began to look over Yuki's face. Sensing his intent stare, Yuki desperately tried to hide the blush creeping over his face and pulled the covers towards him so they could cover his exposed belly peeking out from underneath his light shirt.

"Don't be embarrassed Yuki, I just want to make sure you're okay before I leave." The cat's tone was loving and truthful; Yuki relaxed for him.

"How's your stomach?" he asked with care. Yuki pulled back his blankets and lifted his night shirt to reveal a pale stomach still battered with vanishing black and blue bruises. Kyou's eyes narrowed in furry since he knew who actually gave those to him, but held it in for Yuki's sake. Gently, he let his fingers graze over the tender flesh of his stomach feeling Yuki flinch whenever he crossed over some of the bruising.

"It's still sore," Yuki answered.

"Then I'll let you sleep rat boy."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and stared cooly at him. "Even when I'm like this you still insult me."

Kyou smirked and kissed his forehead. "Always." In one swift movement, careful not to press down on the bed, he lifted himself to his feet and looked Yuki in the eyes. "Don't go anywhere got it?"

Yuki didn't answer, only stared back with an equal force. He knew his silence would piss the cat off in no time and in three silent seconds it did. Kyou clenched his fists and said firmly, "Got it?"

The rat smirked and replied, "Go to school you stupid cat."

"I don't leave for twenty minutes," Kyou snapped. Yuki didn't even flinch from his voice since he was so accustomed to the kitten's hissing. He simply looked at Kyou to fume the cat's rage more. Kyou's face reddened. "Dammit Yuki, say you won't go anywhere!"

The rat smiled ever-so sweetly, "Yes mother."

"Grr, damn rat!"

"Stupid cat," Yuki remarked. Kyou remained standing, holding himself in place so he wouldn't pounce on the injured boy and make him squeal the correct answer out. How can he be so normal after what at happened. Kyou thought it might be his charm. Oh how the world would laugh at that.

Still not giving the cat the answered he desired, Kyou bent down low enough so their noses were a mere inch apart. He stared deeply into his amethyst eyes and asked softly with a pleading voice, "Please...don't push yourself?"

Yuki smiled and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Kyou purred against his soft touches and faintly recalled his lover whispering a 'yes' before he pulled away to lean his back against his bedrest. Kyou kissed him fully on the lips just because and headed for the door. He slid it open, turned around to look at his love one more time, and walked out closing it behind him.

When Yuki could hear the cheerful voice of Tohru wishing a good day to Shigure and the footsteps heading onto the dirt path about fifteen minutes later, Yuki sighed sadly. He wished that he could be walking along with them, enjoying the company until they reached school. Most of all, he wished to be near Kyou. Ever since last Thursday his skin would crawl whenever the cat wasn't around him. He felt the need to always be with him like a small child that would cling to their mother's jacket. He parted the drapes of his window, squinting when the sunlight invaded his room, and spotted his love and Tohru walking deeper into the trees surrounding their home. Kyou's face was red from something because he was looking away shyly and Tohru was giggling to herself. Yuki smiled.

If Kyou was safe, he should feel it too.

* * *

"TOHRU!" exclaimed Momiji hopping like his bunny-self over to where Tohru and her friends stood. Kyou rolled his eyes at the enthused kid as he talked eagerly with the girl living under the same roof as he. He let his mind drift back to his home where he hoped Yuki still lay in his bed (_He better be!) _and remained alone. Well, except for Shigure. Kyou felt his self-esteem drop at the thought of spending mostly an entire day alone with that perverted dog.

"Hey Kyou," greeted Haru walking up next to his cousin.

"Hey," he replied.

"How's Yuki?" the cow asked with concern. Kyou couldn't help but feel protective over his lover and said quiet coldly, "He's resting and fine. Nothing to worry about."

Haru looked at him quizzically. "Why the sudden tone?"

"What tone?" Kyou snapped.

"That one," Haru pointed out simply.

"I do not have a tone!"

"Yes you do."

"I do not now shut up!"

Haru sighed and walked away. Kyou glared daggers into the retreating back until the cow disappeared into the hallway. Momiji seemed to notice this and quickly said his farewell to Tohru and the others before hopping off after his relative. Kyou rolled his eyes a second time at the energy the bunny possessed.

"Kyou, are you alright?" Tohru asked looking at the cat's expression. Kyou looked back at her and replied simply, "Just _annoyed _by that kid's undying energy."

"Oh, Momiji's?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Momiji's," Kyou answered straining the last word.

Tohru smiled hesitantly, "He's just...well...Momiji!"

Kyou looked at her blankly. "Yes. I know that."

And as always, the girl burst into a fit of apologies that were related to mostly, nothing. Kyou smiled at _her _enthusiasm and gently took hold of her arm so they could get to class. Hana and Uo said good-bye and finally the bell rang signaling the school day had begun.

* * *

Yuki perked his head up from his book as knocking sounded on his door.

"Come in," he said already knowing who it was. Like he figured, the door opened and Shigure walked in with an unpredictable smile on his face and a tray of hot food in his hand. "I'm not eating _your _food," Yuki said instantly. Shigure grimaced and walked over to his bed.

"This is leftover take-out from Saturday, so please don't look at me that way." Yuki checked over the food before placing his book aside and allowing Shigure to place the food tray over his hips. The rat's stomach growled in hunger at the simple display before him and started demanding to be fed. Shigure watched as his younger relative took a sip of water before picking up his chopsticks and picking at his food.

Quietly, the dog slid his way back to the doorframe but never left. Yuki looked up from his food and after swallowing some white rice asked, "Is there anything more?"

The man giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not so sure on how to bring this subject up, but to put it plainly and simple for your ears..." Yuki was fully focused on him now as he let his chopsticks rest against his tray. Shigure looked at him hesitantly and finished, "Akito will be visiting us tonight."

Immediately, Yuki felt fear grip his chest.

"Tohru will be at work, so he will be just visiting us: You, me, and Kyou."

"No!"

Yuki's hoarse cry tore at something in Shigure's heart. The dog looked sadly at the floor, a faint smile still lingering on his face.

"We cannot alter his decisions Yuki, you of all of us should know that."

"What does that mean?!" Yuki snapped.

Shigure sighed, "You know what it means Yuki..."

Yuki felt his bones underneath his skin start to shake violently. He lowered his eyes to the floor beside his bed and asked even with his voice shaking, "W-when did you hear of this?"

"Yesterday," Shigure replied.

Yuki cringed. He didn't want to see Akito's face again. If he came over he would sure discover something going on between him and Kyou. What were they going to say?

Yuki wanted Kyou. He wanted his cat! He wanted him right beside him right now, holding his trembling body and soothing his mind. Yuki began to wonder how he became so dependant on Kyou. In one way, it made him feel weak, but in the other way it made him feel cared for and safe. And that was much better than being afraid every minute of your life.

But Akito was coming over tonight.

Tonight!

What were they going to do?

"I'm sorry Yuki," Shigure said softly as he slid open the door, "We have no control over ourselves when he is here. We must obey him. For Kyou's sake and your own, do what he says. Even if it causes you pain, that still means he will never find out about the two of you."

"Shigure..." Yuki whispered softly.

Shigure chuckled and looked back at Yuki with a smile.

"I won't tell him Yuki, neither will Hatori. We've decided that both of you should try to have your love since we were to weak to hold onto ours..."

Yuki looked sympathetically him and nodded slowly. The dog flashed a sweet Shigure-like smile before exiting the room and closing it behind him. Yuki stared at the blank covering of the door until the smell of his food alerting him that it was still there. He scooped another bite of rice and ate it quietly, replacing the feeling of fear with the desire for hunger.

Still...not even Kyou's kisses could banish the fear erupting in his body.

* * *

_Be without fear in the face of your enemies,_

_Be brave, and upright that God may love thee,_

_Speak the truth, even if it leads you to your death,_

_Safeguard the helpless._

_That is your oath!_

_...and that is so you remember it._

_Said in: The Kingdom of Heaven_ _by Godfrey and Balian_

**A/N: **Please tell me if I lost my touch in this chapter. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry but I had to update this chapter before my little brother takes over the computer and I have a busy weekend ahead of me so I wouldn't be able to add it. REVIEW! I beg of you, lol. Give me something to be cheerful about.

FireHead


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of All people**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

"We're home!"

Tohru's cheerful voice caused Shigure's head to pop out from behind his office door, a happy smile on his face. "Ah, welcome home you two. How was school?"

Tohru slipped off her shoes upon the lower step before answering.

"It was great! Momiji and Hatsaharu came by to visit us during third period, so it was really exciting!"

"Is that so?" Shigure inquired. Kyou slipped off his shoes in silence, not even acknowledging anyone or anything that was said as they arrived. He dropped his bag next to the wall and headed straight for a certain someone's room. Tohru watched his retreating back stop at Yuki's door before he entered quietly. She sighed in thought, completely forgetting the older Sohma still looking out from his office.

"So, my dear Tohru, did anything else happen at school today?"

The young girl nearly squeaked from the question. She looked back towards Shigure with a startled smile. "U-um, n-no, not other then Momji and Hatsaharu's visit!"

Shigure's eyes narrowed as he smiled kindly. "I see. Well then, that's good to hear." With that, his head disappeared back into his office and the sound of paper-shuffling echoed through the halls. Tohru walked up the stairs quietly, schoolbag in hand, and stopped at the top. Her head shifted to her right as she peered down at Yuki's closed door. It was quiet from what she could tell, and no voices of her two friend's could be heard.

_I hope everything's okay…_she thought worriedly. Taking a strong, determined breath of reassurance, she walked forward and opened her bedroom door, stepping inside and closing it behind her. _They're fine! They're talking things out with their voices and not fists! Be happy Tohru! Be happy!_

* * *

When the door opened, Yuki didn't even notice.

Kyou walked in as he slid the door closed before turning to look at his lover still in bed. Instantly, he felt startled to see the panicked, fragile look fixed on Yuki's face. Kyou never moved an inch, only looked at him. The rat hadn't even twitched when he closed the door. Now, he could see him shaking slightly with his fingers tightly clasped together and his head downcast towards his lap. His light-colored bangs shielding his two most precious eyes.

What happened?

Kyou took a step forward. "Yuki?" he called softly, his eyes still taking in the sight of his lover. Yuki's head slowly lifted, revealing the rat's panicked expression dissolve somewhat into relief at the sight of Kyou standing in his doorway. A small smile tugged at the corners of Yuki's mouth as he tried to hide the fear lurking throughout his body.

"Kyou…" he said much softly and quiet, "H-how was school?" His shaking starting to increase, and he was struggling to suppress the annoying matter.

Kyou ignored the question and quickly darted over to Yuki's bedside, taking the lighter body into his arms. Yuki, surprised, flinched from his wounds, but still relaxed at the familiar touch. He buried his nose into Kyou's neck and sighed. _Kyou…_

The cat pulled his lover close to his chest, careful not to cause him further pain. He couldn't understand himself. He was hugging Yuki without even saying a word. Something was wrong, or something was bothering him and all Kyou wanted was for that feeling to go away. Kyou wanted to banish whatever was causing his love's torment. Most likely Akito which Kyou cursed at. All he could think of was too…hug him. Cradle him if need be. For some reason, he felt that this was what Yuki wanted. He needed to sooth his body before saying anything.

The day he went through wasn't horrible, but without Yuki around it was almost like a torment to the orangehead. School didn't seem right without the rat around. Of course, he still had Tohru there along with her annoying friends, but Yuki was more important to him than anything. He felt uneasy while he was there and constantly thought of Yuki. What was he doing, was he in pain, or sad, or hurt. Kyou was practically going to kill himself during lunch because the stress was so overwhelming. Uo said some jokes to him for that.

But now, having Yuki in his arms, Kyou was beginning to feel relieved. Somewhat that is because now he was worried if Yuki _was _alright. He wanted to come home to see Yuki with that new cheerful smile just for him; not the scene he saw with him looking so torn and broken.

He released his hold on Yuki's body and brought their foreheads together. Deep purple eyes met orange, both holding their love in one stare. Kyou touched his fingers to Yuki's pale cheek and tenderly kissed the boy's forehead.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

The question was soft and concerned. The cat was very perceptive, but Yuki didn't really hide his emotions that well. He sighed and lowered his eyes back to his lap. What should he tell him? Akito will be coming over tonight, so he would find out either way. Telling him now wouldn't be so bad, but still, he was worried how Kyou would react to the information.

Yuki chuckled quietly to himself. _He'll probably kidnap me and run away, that's what._

"Yuki?" came his soft call.

Said-boy laid his forehead upon Kyou's shoulder. His shaking wasn't so noticeable at the moment, and Kyou's body against his was soothing him. Tonight's fear was still dwelling in his mind though, and the shaking would remain there. Yuki cursed himself for showing so much weakness. He's been so weak for the past week.

But who could place any blame for what has happened to him.

Yuki heard Kyou's light growl of impatience as he called his name again. Sighing, Yuki rested his head below the cat's right ear and began softly.

"Shigure told me something today…"

Curious of course, Kyou asked in a hurry, "What did he say? He didn't do anything perverted to you did he? I swear I'll kick that stupid mutt's ass if he did."

Yuki shook his head against his lover's neck and chuckled, "No, Kyou, he didn't. He only came in here once and that was to give me some food and some," Yuki hesitated. Better say it now, otherwise the cat would demand it out of him eventually. "And some…news for tonight."

Kyou's eyebrow raised. "What about tonight?"

Yuki could feel his shaking rise again. No, he can't tell him! If he knew and stayed until Akito arrived who knows what will happen! Yuki shifted uncomfortably as thoughts of what tonight would be like plagued his mind. Knowing Akito so…closely and dangerously, he would hurt Kyou if it came to it. He had no mercy when it came to outsiders, and especially Kyou because he was the Sohma outcast.

He was the cat.

Oh god, what would happen?

"Yuki, what did Shigure say?" asked Kyou again as he noted Yuki's tone of silence and shifting, "Is that what's bothering you?"

Yuki pulled up quickly and looked at Kyou with half a smile.

"No, it isn't what's bothering me. He just told me that Shishou called for you while you were at school. He asked if you could come to the dojo tonight to have dinner with him."

He lied.

…it is the only way to save him.

Kyou's eyes beamed at the mention of Shishou's name. "He did? Really?! I haven't seen him for awhile, I wonder what he's up too."

Yuki continued to smile and said, "Yes, Shigure said you could go if you would like."

"Why do I need that damn dog's permission?" Kyou snarled towards the floor. Yuki chuckled quietly, his eyes lowering once more. This time, Kyou's excitement didn't notice the pained relief spreading through Yuki's eyes before he hid them. He just held up his fist and continued to babble on about more training and why Shishou would call him for dinner instead of saying he wants him to come over to practice more on his skills. Yuki smiled inwardly. He would continue protect Kyou.

He would not let Akito hurt him.

_"I'll protect you…always…"_

_"You'll be mine forever. You're **my** toy…"_

Yuki cringed slightly, but quickly brushed it off. He placed his hand over Kyou's, getting the cat's attention back, and smiled brightly up at him. Kyou looked at him quietly for a moment before smiling back. For some reason, that smile scared him. It was there yes, but it wasn't true. It was not the smile that Yuki held for him. Still, with Yuki looking so happy, Kyou ignored the thought and pulled his lover into a gentle, excited kiss. He held Yuki's lower body against his own while the rat leaned his forearms gently against his chest. Yuki's head craned back as the orangehead deepened their kiss. He felt so warm and loved. Kyou soon left his lips and gently placed soft kisses along the side of his neck, emitting quiet gasps from the rat's mouth. Feeling pleased, Kyou latched onto the crook of Yuki's neck and began to suckle the skin fiercely. That's when the rat noticed and cried out, "N-no! K-you don't-"

The cat stopped his work quickly and looked up into his lover's eyes with worry.

"What's wrong? Yuki, what is it? Did I hurt you?" His questions were so caring, Yuki couldn't help but feel the happiness cover his sudden worry. His orange eyes were wide with concern and slight fear. Slowly, Yuki placed his fingers over the spot that was pre-occupied by Kyou's lips and whispered with kindness, "No..you didn't. I'm sorry…"

"Wha-why would _you_ say sorry?!" Kyou asked with confusion. "If I did something wrong then I should be the one to apologize!"

Yuki shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me Kyou. But this…" He pulled back his fingers to reveal an almost invisible bruise forming on his neck. "You can't…do this. If Akito were to find out, he would suspect someone. And...and he would…he would..." Yuki lowered his eyes again as the horrible memories surfaced of how Akito _almost _found out. Any marks made upon him would surely not go unnoticed.

Realization finally dawned upon the cat and quickly he apologized. "I'm sorry Yuki, I-I lost myself. I shouldn't have gotten carried away! I didn't mean too-gah I'm such an idiot!"

Yuki saw the shame in his orange eyes and instantly felt some pity. He took Kyou's callused hand in his own and kissed the middle knuckle sweetly. Kyou looked at him somewhat oddly, but it dissolved back into an affectioned one. "It is alright," Yuki said tenderly, "You didn't know…" He looked at his lover with affection and held the firmer hand carefully in his lap. "You should start heading out for Shishou's soon. He is expecting you. I'll make Shigure call to tell him you're on your way."

Kyou began to stroke the back of the boy's hand and nodded.

"Sure, but…aren't you going to miss me?"

The question was not one Yuki was expecting, but yes, it was one he was hoping to hear. Though this whole 'going to Shishou's event' was a lie, Yuki couldn't help but feel happy to hear a question like that coming from a person like Kyou.

With a smile, he nodded. "Of course I will, but that's not really the point. Just go stupid cat, Shishou would like to see you."

Kyou snarled playfully, "Fine rat boy if that's what you want." He stood causing Yuki to release his hand. "I'll come bring you something before I head out. Do you want something?"

"Some miso, please," he answered quietly.

Kyou made a disgusted look and asked, "Can I have Tohru cook it and bring it in then? That stuff is disgusting. I mean, how can you eat leaks?! The crap tastes like shit!"

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Just go tell Tohru to make the food stupid cat."

Kyou glared at him. "Che, fine!" With that, Kyou stomped out of the room muttering something about leaks and how disgusting they really were.

He didn't even notice a certain dog standing silently by the edge of the door.

* * *

"Kureno…"

The brown-haired man kneeled silently before head of the family and bowed his head. Akito was leaning against one of the open doorframes again; a little red flower dangling from his fingertips.

"Why don't you come with me tonight to see my dear Yuki…I'm sure we could have some fun."

Kureno said nothing as the Sohma head slowly rose and walked over to him. The younger man kneeled down and took hold of the rooster's chin, forcing him to look up into his black eyes. Kureno showed no emotion except for what appeared as obedience and that was what Akito expected. Better yet, it was what he _wanted._

Akito smiled with excitement.

"Now only to get my precious Yuki to be as obedient as you…my lovely Kureno. He is so fragile right now he could break at any minute. And _I _will want to make sure he does indeed, break..."

* * *

_They say there's no such place as paradise._

_Even if you'd search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there…_

_No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road._

_It just goes on and on…_

_But in spite of that,_

_Why am I so driven to find it?_

_I hear someone's voice…calling to me…_

A/N: Well, I bet a lot of you really are annoyed by my late update. My apoligies, for it seems my dad doesn't want to turn our internet back on. I've been living without it ever since the end of November. IT SUX! I've only gotten online at my friend's house and that is for at most ten minutes. So, I hope you all can understand my lateness. I typed this chapter at my dad's girlfriend's house and it is currently 1:20 at night, so please be thankful. I edited it as best I could too!

I had some trouble on what to do with the Akito situation. I defiantly wanted Yuki to protect Kyou somehow, and I came up with this. Hopefully I can update sooner than this last time, but if it takes long please don't hate me.

Review! I LUV reviews!

FireHead

And late Happy Holidays to all! Hope you had a great one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of All People**

**Written By: RedFireHead41**

The sky was an unusual dark color this night as Kyou approached the dojo. The cat noticed the large clouds gathering amongst each other, creating an uneasy feeling to the air. _Rain _Kyou thought as he shivered slightly and sped up into a run for the main doors. Somehow, he could always since when the rain was coming and every time the water touched him it was like a level of energy was drained from his body. Rain always held terrible things in his mind. The memories of those rainy days brought sadness and despair to him. The day when he transformed, and both Tohru and Yuki chased after him. _Why? _he wondered _because they cared_.

And that night he found Yuki sprawled upon the muddy ground beaten and weak.

That night will never leave his mind.

Kyou shook his head to clear away the memories flooding his mind and finally reached the dojo's main doors. He gently pushed them open and entered into the complex. Everyone was mostly inside from what he saw, but there were dim lamps lighting the paths leading to separate buildings. Quickly, Kyou ran upon the familiar paths and stood at his master's door. He lifted his fist and knocked twice upon the solid wood.

The door slid open and there stood Shishou, dressed in hi normal attire. His face brightened at the sight of his student as did the face of his student himself.

"Why Kyou, hello there," greeted the older man stepping inside to allow Kyou entrance.

"Hi, Shishou!" Kyou said happily with a smile and entered into the building. The orange-head slipped off his shoes and stepped up onto the wooden floor on the next level. Shishou stepped up next to him with a smile and asked, "How are you this evening, Kyou?"

That happy mood half vanished and he groaned, "Starting to become a bit tiring…"

Shishou chuckled, "Well, yes, I do think the oncoming rain will wear you out completely."

"It's a pain in my ass," the cat grumbled narrowing his eyes as if he were annoyed.

Shishou continued to smile and walked with his student into the dining room where Kyou noticed no plates or food was set. _Odd_ he thought skimming the kitchen with his orange eyes for any sign of a meal. Shishou paid no attention to his gaze lingering throughout his kitchen and sat down upon a futon close to the table. Kyou slowly joined him.

"Would you like some tea?" the older man asked kindly.

Kyou looked at him oddly and replied, "U-uh, no thanks…" _I guess _he added mentally.

Shishou decided to disregard getting tea himself and politely faced Kyou. "So tell me Kyou, what pleasure do I owe for your visit?"

Now this situation was becoming more stranger by the second, and the last question seriously made Kyou look like an idiot towards his master. Shishou tried hard not to laugh from the look before the orange-head replied.

"Didn't you invite me over for supper?"

Shishou's smile somewhat disappeared, but he still held kindness on his face. "Well, not that I recall my boy. But, if you would like to stay for dinner, I'm sure I can prepare something for us."

Kyou's animated tail and ears slightly twitched as he snapped, "I'm not eating what you _burn_. I'd rather eat Shigure's cooking."

"You sure do get to the point, don't you," Shishou chuckled scratching an itch behind his neck. "Well, I do suppose I would rather not eat what I cook. Heaven for bid what would end up in any of my meals."

_Yeah, like ash and dirt _Kyou thought shivering.

After a moment of silence, Shishou looked at his student with some seriousness and asked, "Tell me Kyou, where did you hear that I invited you to dinner? I don't recall anything of that sort."

Kyou looked at him simply. "Yuki told me that you called earlier while I was at school, and asked for me to come over for supper. I believed him of course since he was talking about _you_."

Shishou raised an eyebrow. "Becoming more of a trusting person towards Yuki now are we?"

Kyou's transparent fur seemed to stand up on edge as did his tail, ears, and face. He quickly scratched a fake itch upon his head and barked, "L-like hell if I trust that damn rat! Ha! Never in your dreams."

Somewhere deep down and hidden beneath that lie, Kyou felt as if something tore at him.

"Hm, I do believe that Kyou," Shishou said as he folded his hands upon his lap, "Please don't misunderstand yourself though. I can see some hesitation in your words."

Instantly, Kyou sprang into major defensive mode and he shouted, "Hesitation my ass! That stupid rat d-deserves nothing but fists in his face!"

Shishou eyed him playfully and asked, "Do you truly believe tha--"

"Yes! Now shut up about Yuki!"

Shishou was slightly take aback by the quick interruption, and he could se the regret in Kyou's orange eyes. The boy quickly bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry Shishou…I shouldn't have, uh…said that…"

The master slowly allowed another smile to graze his lips before he patted the orange hair upon Kyou's head. "It is alright, no worry. You are usually like that, so I should be accustomed to it by now."

Kyou was about to say a response, but the elder spoke before him.

"I believe you misunderstood what Yuki told you earlier. Maybe you should head back to Shigure's and see him."

"But Shishou--" Kyou started. But said-elder cut him off with his hand politely.

"Like I've said Kyou, it is alright. I shall see you another day, and on that evening I promise to have dinner with you."

Not entirely liking the idea of just leaving so suddenly, but knowing that Yuki had somehow said the wrong thing to him, caused the cat to quickly get to his feet and head for the door. As he approached it, the familiar and tiring sound of taps hit the roof. Shishou suddenly joined his side as the orange-head placed on his shoes, and held out a folded umbrella to the younger boy.

"Please take this, Kyou. I would hate for you to catch a cold."

Kyou accepted the offering tool and stood next to the door. He looked somewhat sadly back at his master and said, "I'm sorry Shishou. I guess another time…"

Shishou nodded with a smile. "Yes, another time."

Kyou inclined his head too before turning and sliding open the closed door. The rain was light, but from the color of the clouds it was clear that a downpour was coming soon. Kyou unfolded the umbrella and lifted it above his head, shielding his body from the rain above. He turned back around and waved to his master before taking off down one of the dojo's several paths. Shishou watched him leave and disappear behind the corner off his home.

_Something isn't right…_the man thought as he re-entered his house. He stood upon the first step with his eyes closed in thought. _I sense something bad will befall this night…and I am starting to fear for Kyou…_

Shishou quietly stepped back into his dining room and sat upon the same futon he occupied before. He opened his eyes narrowly and stared at the wooden surface of his table.

_Please….protect him. Protect Kyou…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm heading out now!" announced Tohru standing ready at the doorway of her home. Shigure walked out of the kitchen and stood in the hallway.

"Would you like me to escort you there Tohru? It isn't good for a pretty girl like yourself to be wandering the streets at any time of night."

Tohru couldn't hide the blush that always seemed to appear on her cheeks and replied with some kind-of reassurance, "N-no, that's okay Shigure. Uo said she would meet me halfway tonight. Her and I are going to work together!"

Shigure's expression was one of shot curiousness. "Oh? Working together?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes! Uo's volunteered today at my work for community service and got the same hours as me. I wish she didn't go through all that trouble of being with me at the same time, (recalls Uo strangling the manager) but I appreciate it."

Shigure smiled. "Well then, work hard."

"I will!" the young girl replied cheerfully, "Please take care of Yuki while Kyou and I are gone!" With that, she picked up her pink umbrella, unfolded the contraption and headed out the open door. Shigure sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes lost somewhere upon the floor.

_Take care of Yuki hm?_

For a couple of hours inside Yuki's room, the rat boy was still lying in his bed. Since Kyou had left, all he could do was just stay put and wait for the inevitable. His fingers held tight to the sheets covering his injured, weak body while his silver eyes continued to stare at the falling rain outside his window. Shigure had visited him a few times after Kyou's departure, but only to see if he needed anything. In all honesty, Yuki felt empty and cold. He didn't want the desire for food, or the comfort of a bed. All he wanted, was Kyou.

His sweet Kyou. He desired his safe presence and warmth of his body instead of life's givings laid upon him. Yuki could still somehow feel the taste of the lie he spilled linger upon his lips. He lowered his eyes away from the pouring rain and dropped them under his purple bangs. Knowing that he lied to Kyou was taking it's toll on him, and remembering that he had broke his promise once before was still tearing open his heart. But all of his lies and decisions was to keep Kyou safe. To keep him safe and away from Akito. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not sense he fell in love with the cat of the zodiac.

Yuki believed that his own life didn't matter anymore.

Feeling tears prick his eyes, Yuki forced the to remain inside. He would not succumb to this despair for protecting his lover. He would be strong for him like Kyou has always done for himself. These injuries did not matter, and now that his life was not, he would not face Akito as a broken soul. He would take whatever cruel punishment or words from Akito's lips and use them to become stronger. Stronger for Kyou.

There was a knock on his door, and Yuki heard Shigure.

"Akito has arrived Yuki."

Yuki opened his violet silver eyes and stared at the plain wall ahead of him. He could hear the rain pour down outside as if the world was crying for what was to become this day. He released the tension he held upon his covers and looked towards the door.

From outside, Shigure announced, "I'm letting him in."

The door opened and it seemed as if a dooming fate entered his room. Akito stepped into the dimly lit space and looked eerily down upon Yuki's form sitting upright in his bed. Dark eyes met silver ones head on, and Akito's were full of uncertain emotion. Yuki could never tell what this man was thinking or seeing of this world. The thought of that always will disturb him.

Akito turned his head around to face Shigure standing in the doorway.

"You can leave us now. Let Kureno in."

Without hesitation, Shigure moved aside to allow the said zodiac member enter the room. Yuki stiffened from the emotionless eyes of his relative glance at his own before moving away. Kureno stood in the corner of the room as Akito seemed to smile at Shigure before sliding the door shut. The Sohma head turned back around and faced Yuki still lying in the bed. Yuki looked at him as he approached closer.

"Well, my dear Yuki," he said quietly outstretching his arms. He reached the bedside and lowered himself closer to the boy.

"It sure is great to see you once again…"

Yuki's entire body stiffened completely as Akito wrapped the boy in an embrace. The rat said nothing and stared blankly at a lost piece of floor upon the ground. Kureno remained silent in the corner of the room.

Akito pulled back slightly and looked straight into Yuki's eyes with concern. "What? No greeting from you, Yuki? You know that is very rude to a guest of your house…"

Yuki could feel the fear start to rise, but he strongly repressed it. He narrowed his eyes and answered, "I am sorry. Hello Akito…" Yuki turned his head towards the rooster in the room "And hello, Kureno…"

Kureno said nothing.

Akito chuckled disturbingly and rode away from Yuki's body, giving the boy a small sigh of relief. The Sohma head breathed in deeply and said, "Well Yuki…because I have you here and it seems that, you cannot escape--" Yuki cringed instantly. "--I wanted to ask you something…"

Yuki looked nervously up at Akito and asked, "What is that..?"

Suddenly, Yuki was assaulted with Akito's face directly under his nose. His dark eyes were narrowed dangerously to an angry complexion and his lips were curved into an eerie sneer. Yuki felt his chin behind held up sharply by Akito's pale fingers.

Akito then asked.

"How did you escape my room that Thursday night?"

Quick fear and ice shot down Yuki's arms and legs. He suddenly felt his voice crack and he could barely come up with an answer. The memories of that night were haunting to him and the wounds started to repeat themselves that they were there and still stinging. Akito was defiantly not a patient person and therefore started to twist Yuki's chin to the side and question again, "_How did you escape, Yuki?_"

"I…I don't remember…" he choked out feeling the sweat start to drop from his brow. Akito snapped his chin to the side again causing a small whimper to leave Yuki's lips. The angle at which the Sohma head held him was tight and uncomfortable.

Akito wasn't buying Yuki's words and said, "You lie."

Yuki couldn't help himself and lifted his hands to the wrist of Akito's hand fiercely holding his chin at the odd angle. Akito quickly pulled back and slapped a clean one right across the boy's face.

"Don't you _ever _touch me without permission, rat!" he snapped. Yuki's body was hunched over his bed as he held his bruised cheek. Akito quickly re-gripped onto the boy's chin and forced the silver eyes to meet his own evil ones.

"Now tell me," he said firmly, "How did you get out that night?"

"I-I swear to you Akito…I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

Akito looked at him dangerously. "That's a lie. It's that you don't _want _to remember isn't it?"

Yuki shook his head. "N-no…"

Another hard slap sent Yuki's upper body completely over the bed. Akito had no hesitation to grip onto the boy's purple hair and yank him back up to his dark eyes.

"I think I have a clear guess onto who saved you that night."

The tone of his voice and the look on his face was one the implanted a deep knife in Yuki's heart. He knew it then, and wouldn't doubt it. Akito knew! The sneer and glint in his eyes were proof enough. _How could've he known? _he asked himself.

Akito pulled Yuki closer to his eyes and asked with deadly venom.

"It's that _cat_, isn't it?"

Yuki panicked and shouted, "What're you talking about Akit--OH!" Yuki felt a hard fist slam into his healing chest and pain erupt throughout his body. He fell forward onto Akito's outstretched hand, but the Sohma head pulled back allowing Yuki's body to crumble to the floor wrapped halfway in blankets. Yuki gasped as he held his stomach and weakly coughed up bits of air and blood. _No…_he thought with worry _Kyou…_

"That bastard cat will pay for touching what is not his," Akito spat angrily clenching a fist. "I'll lock him up for eternity and watch him rot into a corpse!"

Yuki's eyes widened and quickly, he tried to sit up and reach for Akito's leg. "A…ki…to…don…t"

"Shut up toy!' Akito shouted kicking Yuki in his stomach. Yuki cried out and grabbed his hurting body. Pain was becoming the only feeling in his mind and body, nothing could stop it. So much pain. Pain from Akito, pain from his injuries, and the pain of knowing that Kyou was in danger. How can he help Kyou like this?

_I am so pathetic…Kyou…I'm sorry…_

"Shigure!" Akito called. Yuki heard the door slid open somehow and both Akito's and Shigure's voices speak. Barely could he hear what they were saying, but when he opened his eyes he met the dog's worried eyes reach his own, pained ones.

"Akito, what are you planning to do?" Shigure asked. Akito snapped a dangerous look at him.

"That is none of your business! Now, tell me where Kyou is!"

Yuki immediately struggled to his knees and pleaded towards Shigure with both his eyes and voice.

"N-no…Shigure…don't t-tell him…"

Akito turned around and glared at Yuki. "_You dare defy me?!_"

Yuki could still feel the fear of what he was about to do, but like he knew before: nothing else matters. He looked equally with Akito and answered him. "I am done...listening to your lies Akito…I am _finished._ I am done with this curse...as are we all! We don't need you anymore!"

"What?" Akito gasped with another one of his eerie looks. "You know you need me Yuki. You know I am your only key to survival! You cannot live without me, none of you can!"

Shigure stepped passed Akito and knelt next to his injured cousin. He met Yuki's silver eyes and whispered, "Enough Yuki…not today. Not now."

Yuki couldn't believe what he just heard and protested, "But Shigure--"

"No!" the dog said quietly but sternly.

Yuki stared at Shigure's determined face, and slowly nodded. The dog smiled and lifted him up back onto his bed.

"Kureno, we are leaving!"

Both Yuki and Shigure looked back at the Sohma head as he turned his back and headed for Yuki's door. Kureno was right in toe.

"Wait Akito!" Shigure called, "Where are you going?"

Akito stopped walking and glared back at the dog. The deathly glare was enough to make Kureno stop and shake in fear. Still, the Sohma head said nothing and within the moment, turned and left with Kureno slowly following.

After Shigure heard the sound of his front door sliding open then closed did he let out a long breath. _That was quite something_ he thought. He brushed his fingers back through his black silky hair and rubbed the back of his neck. _What a night…_

"Shigure…"

The dog stopped his rubbing and looked down at an exhausted Yuki. The boy laugh on his back, squeezing out short, pained breaths while holding tight to his stomach. Shgure sighed and brushed away the sweaty bangs from the rat's forehead. "I'll go get you some water," he whispered as he gently touched Yuki's newly bruised cheek. Yuki slowly nodded and the dog left the room.

That's when the tears started to fall just like the rain outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou was running through the rain like a lost dog. Frustrated and feeling completely tired out, he traveled under the pouring sky and towards his residence. With the rush, he felt his body being drained much quicker of it's energy than before and his muscles were getting too weak. Kyou mentally cursed the weather for the umpteenth time and continued his way across the muddy ground. He looked forward and felt relieved when he entered the woods surrounding his home.

_Almost there. I'm defiantly talking to Yuki when I get there too. What the hell is up with him telling me a lie? I thought he said no more lies were going to pass from his lips. _

Kyou growled.

_Damn stupid rat!_

Noticing that the rain was creating huge puddles of water and mud across the pathway, Kyou decided to venture home through the woods. He took his way under the tree canopies and headed forward, umbrella still overhead. He traveled deeply into the woods that even the black car passing by couldn't see him.

And nether did Kyou notice the passing black car drive away from his home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Those who take it upon themselves to kill others, must be prepared to have others try to kill them in return."_

_The Law of Karma (or so Sanzo says)_

_Said by- Genjyo Sanzo, the One and Only_

**A/N: **Why hello there everybody! Thanks to all those who've reviewed my story and those reading it. I'm sorry once again, but I am a person now who is limited to computer access. It seems my own computer is fried (lol…not kewl) and that means no internet. BUT, I will always type up a chapter once I can on another computer late at night. Currently, it is 1:28 PM and I'm babysitting animals at a friend's house. They don't know this, but I'm borrowing their computer for good use! (bows in thanks)

Anyway, please tell me about any mistakes, if I lost my touch, if it makes since, anything! That means REVIEW! Please, please, please, please, please, review! I don't accept anonymous reviews, but still, sign up and then review if you can!

C-ya again soon! Ja ne!

FireHead


End file.
